Transfer of worlds
by Jazeoth
Summary: Kagero was just training like usual when she forgot her own birthday! Her father was usually mean but today of all days he softened up? Why? Her father and wife had a mysterious past and her mother disappeared! All her father said was ' that she is of another world' What did this mean? In the end something unexpected happens that changes her life! (I'm bad with summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, thanks for looking at this out of the love of Hunter x Hunter or out of pure curiosity. This is my second fanfiction and I'm just obsessed with Hunter x Hunter right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, I only own my Oc and other side characters I put in and the plot of this fanfiction!**

**And on with the story!**

* * *

**Transfer of worlds**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

6:00am Japan, It was a crappy morning, foggy and rainy. Personally Kagero liked this type of weather better than sunny days because when the sun was out it was harder to train due to the heat. She was tired, dead tired she had dark bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. The previous night she stayed up too late reading. Reading, training and music were her only hobbies. She didn't want to go to bed until she finished her book, knowing that she would regret it the next morning. She didn't like it but she always got up at the same time no matter how late she went to bed. After having her breakfast she put on her training clothes and went outside for a run.

She wore a black short sleeved shirt with a low V neck, and wore bandages wrapping from her waist up and through her arms and ended by her knuckles; the pants she wore had zippers along the sides and had those belt buckles that clipped on as a fashion statement, the belt being dark green and the pants being grey. The belt buckles were like the ones those Vocaloid things her father loved so much. Her shoes were black and had neon blue stripes. She had gotten them as a present from her father last year. She put her hair up into a net and put her wig on. Her hair was dark turquoise with highlights in them, her wig was customized so it was like her hair but much shorter. Though her father told her that the net was the easy way out and it was more noticeable she did it anyways. She stayed up too late the night before reading and was grumpy and lazy.

While she ran through the woods the fog started to lift and she looked to the sun for the time. Judging from where it was it was around 11:00. When she got home she walked around not finding her father anywhere. She went to her father's bedroom, he was still sleeping. She made lunch and got him up. It was rare for her father to sleep in even it was because he had an anime marathon, he was watching Hunter x Hunter. He had re-watched it so many times that she knew the plot well but forgot some minor things. Once lunch was done she went to wake her father up to find him not in his room. She went back to the kitchen after looking in a few other rooms. Her dad was sitting at the table.

"Oh father, I was just going to wake you up."

"Well the smell of food woke me up."

"You must be hungry then."

There was a long pause as they ate. When they finished they said thanks for the food and got up to do their own thing. Kagero went to wash the dishes while her father left the room. He came back with a box that was wrapped up and had a ribbon.

"Kage, happy birthday. Here, take this."

"Oh it's my birthday?" She said while tilting her head."I guess I forgot."

"Who forgets their own birthday?" He said with a face that didn't suit his serious demeanor.

"I don't know, I've never really cared." She said as she unwrapped the box. In the box was a pure white sweater with neon blue lines on it. There was also a deep red scarf with bright red ends. She could tell it was high quality and would be able to go through tough training "Thanks dad. I've been needing new clothing, all my other clothes are in tatters."

"There's also one more thing. I've never told you about your mother before. She said not to talk about her till you were older. Though I will not be able to answer all of your questions." He said with a serious face that fell into a smile. "Those clothes used to be your mothers. It's special so treat them with care."

Her face was priceless, her dad never talked of her mother, and he usually just said that she was not of this world. "R-really? You're willing to talk about mother?" Her face went from a shocked one to a happy one in a matter of seconds.

"Yes. But you still have to train today even though it's your birthday you know that right Kage."

"Yes, yes I know."

"I guess I could make an exception though. You can stop your training early today."

"Around what time should I come back or stop training per say?"

"Around 6:00."

"Ok, I'll be off then!" Kagero ran out the house and into the woods.

'Yes I'll get to hear about mother!' She thought to herself as she ran through the deep woods that she was ever so used to.

She reached her usual spot in the woods and started training. She made up her own training regimen. She always ran for about an hour of two in the morning then went back for breakfast. Then she would run back, which would take about an hour, and train in combat and other things. Right now she was doing an exercise that would improve her jumping height tenfold; jumping through the trees. She would start off by jumping from the ground to a tree branch and jumping back down to improve how she landed so she wouldn't put too much strain on her body since she had that much extra weight on due to her training weights. After an hour of that she started running up the trees and wall jumped off of them to get a grasp of the timing and the weight distribution to jump up walls and other objects.

By the time lunch comes around she hunts for some food, it would waste too much time to run all the way back to her house for lunch only to go back again. She ended up getting some fish. She incorporated a type of training into fishing, reaction time. She would stand in a stream and wait for the fish to come to her, as they passed she would swat them out of the water onto land.

After having her lunch she would take a break and meditate. She knew when the body needed to rest otherwise it wouldn't be able to function properly. When she meditated she always felt a surge of power go through her. She had read so many books that she referred it to 'the zone'. Like when an athlete is in their best condition and is much better than usual.

Afterwards she did an exercise that would increase her acceleration; the ability to increase to top speed in a short time. She would walk, then suddenly start sprinting at full speed, then jog and sprint again and so on. This is also good for increasing stamina. Once she was done doing that she went home to spar with her father.

"Tadaima, uumm...hey dad... would you be able to spar with me?"

"Yea, increase your weights and get in the dojo." He closed his book, got up, and headed to the dojo.

"Hai~."

Whenever she spared she increases her weights and leaves them at that weight because from the previous training she got used to the current weight. When she added more weight her father came in and told her to add more. The weights now weighed over her total body weight and then some. Her father came into the room and took his stance. Waiting for her fathers signal she started her exchange.

Kagero accelerated to her father's backside and planted a drop kick to his collar bone. She tried to jump off as she kicked him but he grabbed her ankle and twisted her. With her flexibility she arched backwards and grabbed his ankles and rotated her body to break free of his grip. The added weight was taking its tole as she was getting sluggish. She couldn't do anymore of her fancy acrobatic moves anymore. So she took a low stance weight mainly on the back right leg. Her father rushed her with a barrage of punched and kicks and she manages to block the ones targeted for her stomach and ribs. Kagero managed to escape the bombardment. She crouched down low and did a sweep kick to her fathers pivot with all her force. He stumbled. She took the chance to do another sweep kick, though, she jumped this time. Her father wasn't expecting a follow up kick, his balance was already off center. He blocked his upper body for impact but kagero changed the course of the kick and nailed him in his ribs. Kagero stopped her attacks when one of her knees gave out. Her father saw this and went into attack mode once again. This went on for a while until Kagero couldn't stand anymore. They took a break, on the break Kagero meditated again.

Her father was baffled, he hadn't sparred with her for 3 years. She had always trained by herself since then. She had improved so much he wasn't disgraced anymore. He thought that since he had a daughter instead of a son, she wouldn't be able to reach this kind of level. He had hid the fact that she was a girl from their family since she was 4. He was snapped out of his trance when his daughter spoke.

"Hey, it's past 6:00, I didn't notice."

"Oh you're right. Then let's have dinner."

Upon having dinner they started talking about her mother. Apparently she was really strong, stronger than her father! Kagero couldn't believe it, she started asking questions about her.

"Hey... is mother dead?" The sudden serious question caught her father off guard as he stuttered a bit when he went to reply.

"N-No, at least I don't think so I would probably be able to tell if she did Kage."

"How so?"

"Instinct I guess."

"Then where is she?"

"Let's just say that, she's not of this world." There was a pause as Kagero thought of her next question.

"Are you able to get into contact with her?"

"No…" He said looking down, worried if she would catch on to the lie.

"Ok, this is the last question. Do you have a picture of her?" Kagero knew that she was pestering her father but she had to know what she looked like at the least!

"I do have a picture, though it's from when we were young." Her father said as he got up rummaging through some old photo albums. When he found the correct album he flipped through it and showed Kagero the picture.

"Woah. She's beautiful" Kagero couldn't close her gaping mouth.

"Yea, you're the spittin' image of her you know."

"Really? Oh she's wearing the sweater that you gave me!"

"You should try it on"

"Yea, be right back!" She said running off with a grin.

'_Leidra, she turned out well._' He thought to himself with a sad smile on his face. '_I hope you get to see her again_.'

Kagero ran to her room and put her clothes on. She noticed a weird feeling or 'vibe' coming from the clothes. It was a warm feeling, as if someone was there. She then ran off to her father.

"Oh it looks great Kage"

"Really?"

"Yea." Her father had a nostalgic tone to his voice that made her feel a bit sorry for her father. "Oh I forgot, new episodes are out." He said as he looked at his watch.

"Oh, you can go and watch them, I need to work on something." Kagero said walking off the her father's workshop in the back yard.

Kagero had been creating some shoe attachments. About an hour later she was almost finished she just had to put the wheels on and it was done!

"YEA! Done!" She exclaimed.

She made attachments to her shoes that would be able to change her normal sneakers into rollerblades withing a simple snap! Though once she put it on she couldn't take it off. Her father had taken her out for her birthday once to a retro roller skating rink. She fell in love with rollerblades. Once she had enough understanding of makeup of rollerblades and the skill to work with metal she decided to make a pair. But her idea was not just a rollerblade but an attachment that would be able to change from a shoe to one in a matter of seconds!

When she put them on to test them they worked like a breeze. And when she was done she could fold the wheels on the shoes so they were flat. The wheels were custom made so the sides of them were just like the bottom of a regular sneaker.

****With her father****

'I guess it's about time.' He got up to go get Kagero to hear her running through the house.

"Dad, dad! I finished them!" She was ecstatic.

"Oh really? Do they actually work?"

"Yea!"

"Would you like to go test them out?" Her father asked receiving a eager nod in return. "Ok, I wanted to show you something anyways, wait by the door."

"Ok!" She ran to the door.

Her father went to her daughters room and grabbed two small little bag of hers it was the type of bag that attach to your pants and it could hold quite a bit too; just like those pouches in that Naruto anime he was in the middle of. He put some of her stuff in it like her Mp3, deodorant and a letter. He put some spare clothes in there such as an extra pair of underwear(she wore boxers by the way), new bandages, and a t-shirt and black shorts.

He walked to the door and met up with his daughter.

"So where are we going?"

"Just follow me."

She did just as he told without questioning him. On the way there she was using her roller blade/shoes. They were working great even on this bumpy and rocky path. They reached the peak of the mountain and a meteor shower had started.

"I guess it's time." He mumbled to herself

"What was that?"

"Kage, take these, you'll need them." He said with the two bags in his palms.

"Ok…" She took them and attached them to her shorts.

"Kage, I love you. I hope you'll be able to love your mother like I did." His eyes started to water.

"What are you talking about? It's not like I'm going to leave. You're saying it as if you're saying goodbye…"

Her clothes started to glow as a light from the night sky got closer and closer. The glow enveloped her. She looked to her father to see him cry for the first time. She'd never seen him cry before. Her father looked up at her daughter that was floating off of the cliff of the mountain and smiled as everything around them turned pure white.

Then…

She vanished..

The last thing she heard was "Have fun." And the last thing she saw was her father smiling face streaming with tears.

She was now in a world of white, she blinked and suddenly everything was blue and the sun was out. But there was one odd thing. She was falling from a unknown height and she couldn't remember anything. She was free falling and saw something brown in the vast blue ocean that she falling towards.

The people on the boat below noticed something coming from above at high speeds. Kagero was close enough to see that it was a boat. Just as she was close enough to see their faces, she crashed onto the deck of the boat, knocked out on impact.

* * *

**UUh This took so long to think of a beginning point for the character! By the way for the rollerblade shoes thing, I got the idea from pokemon x and y. I know that My character's name is manly but her father wanted her to be a boy and so he named her Kagero. I have a picture of Kagero on my deviant art account. I'll post the link here and in my profile,maybe. I would really encourage you guys to look at it just so you know what she looks like. **

**Here the link for Kagero's character profile! - art/Kagero-Kazuma-438814249**

**I would really appreciate it if you guys revived, well you see I'm the type of person that improves with feed back or comments and such. **

**Thank you!~**

**Also there is a possible pairing in this. I don't really know who to pair her with so I guess I'll ask you guys to vote! Any character is fine  
**

**I'm wanting to do a pairing in this and I'm wondering who I should do it with. Here are some of the possible pairings.**

**Kagero x Gon 2 votes**

**Kagero x Killua**** 8 votes**

**Kagero x Kurapika**

**Kagero x Leorio**

**Kagero x Hisoka 1 vote  
**

**I'm leaning more towards Killua or Gon x Kagero because it will be easier on me. Though it's up to you guys~**

**Also I would really appreciate it if you guys could give me some feedback, I'm feeling as if my writing's getting blander and blander every chapter I write...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Transfer of Worlds**

**Here's chapter 2! I hope that you guys like the story so far.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, I mearly own my Oc and the changes and additions to the plot, Thank you!*Bows***

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The boat had _just_ left Whale Islands harbor and something dramatic was already happening. They had thugs galore and that wasn't even as dramatic as this! A person was falling. Yes _falling. _He, she, it, whatever the person was they just came out of nowhere on a crash course to the boat.

"Woah! Someone's falling!" One of the crew members finally noticed as the person was getting closer and closer. They didn't know what to do and panicked, some people were even running to and fro, but it was too late. The person had already crashed on to the deck. You could have sworn that you heard a crack, it was either one of two things, the kid's head, or the wood. Possibly both. Some blood was on the deck which caused one of the sailors to faint. Some people ran up to the kid who seemed to be a boy and the majority or them were panicking.

"What should we do?!" A kid in green ran up to the injured boy that had fallen from the sky. He was clearly panicked.

"We need to patch him up." A man in a suit with a brief case said worriedly as he walked up to the boy on the ground. A blond haired boy was next to him as he examined the boy's body.

They carefully picked the boy up, the blond and the suited man couldn't lift him up so they needed to get the thugs to help them carry the boy to the cabin.

"What kind of kid weighs that much? Sheesh." The suited man complained while he put a bandage on his forehead. He didn't want to move his neck in case of a neck injury. They were wondering why the boy fell from the sky but they were pretty sure it wasn't any of their business.

"Maybe he wants to take the hunter exam!" The green boy chirped. Little did they know that the captain of the ship was eavesdropping and noted a late applicant.

About an hour later Kagero started to wake up. Thoughts from the previous experience ran through her head. She took a deep breath of air and noticed something.

"Father!" She lunged up from her bed, but slowly reeled back in pain.

"Calm down you had a nasty fall." The man in the suit said as Kagero held her head in pain. "Take these; they will help with the headache."

A few minutes later of agonizing pain and Kagero was finally able to think strait since the pain pills were coming into effect.

"Where am I?"

"On a boat to the hunter exam!" A boy in green said in a cheery tone.

"Oh…" Kagero held her head. Noticing that she had bandages on.

"This seems to be a case of amnesia. What's your name?" The blond boy asked.

"K-kagero, you can call me Kage."

"Nice to meet you Kage!" The green clad boy reached out his hand.

Kage hesitated to shake his hand but did so trying to be polite.

"So what happened?" The blond boy asked.

"I… don't know." Suddenly her mind was filled with her previous memories. Her eyes teared up and a single tear fell down her face. _Father_ was all she could think of. And these people seemed familiar. Oh! That's right! They're from that anime father loves so much. Hunter x hunter. She then remembered her father saying 'have fun'. Does that mean that he wants her so stay here?Somehow she had been transferred to another world. _'Father always said that mother was that of another world…That's it! _**That of another world**_, mothers from this world!'_ Right then and there she thought of her goal, she would find her mother. She was sitting on a bed and felt swaying. _Am I on a boat? In the first episode of the anime they took a boat to the hunter exam… So I have to start from the beginning?_ She pondered thinking of what to do next. _Father mentioned Mother's name… Li-Leidra I think? Yea, Leidra Kazuma. They _did_ get married after all._

"Excuse me? You there?" A voice interrupted her thought.

"Oh, sorry."

"So what happened?" The blond boy repeated.

"Well… I don't remember _falling_ but I did come here for a reason." Kagero faked trying to remember. "I want to find my mother. I think that becoming a hunter is the best bet."

"Oh that's the same as me! I'm looking for my father though!" The green boy exclaimed. _Why is he so happy?_

She took another deep breath in and noticed something. "We should go up to the deck."

"Why?" The suited man asked.

"I need to check something. Something smells...weird..." This earned weird looks from the three in the room.

As they went up to the deck they got many stares, mainly Kagero since she fell from the sky and was insanely heavy. Once they were there Kagero took a deep breath in. Gon did too.

"There's going to be a storm, huge one too." As Kagero said the birds started getting loud. As she said this a man with a big red rectangle nose came up to us.

"How could you tell?" The man said smoking his pipe.

The two of them looked towards the green boy who was jumping up to the mast acrobatically.

"Well it smells like a storm's coming, doesn't the air smell a bit sweet? That's the smell of ozone, or a type of oxygen in the clouds." Kagero started rambling towards the end.

"Yea a storm is coming! I mean that's what the birds are saying!" The green boy yelled from the top of the mast.

"Birds do get rowdy when there's a storm on its way."

Kagero decided to train in the meantime, Instead of some rigorous training that would look weird in front of all these people she decided to stretch. Increasing her muscle elasticity and flexibility would help in difficult situations. After about an hour of _rigorous_ stretching the clouds started rolling in. Dark mean clouds, this storm was going to be _huge_.

The storm came in and it was indeed _huge_. All the hunter candidates went into the cabin. The green clad boy, the blonde and the middle aged suit guy were all relaxing. Kagero decided to use her roller shoes with the waves to improve her balance and get used to them. She was in a long hallway that lead from the captains quarters to the bathroom. The cabin was down some stairs.

The waves became rough and Kagero end up rolling from one side of the hallway to another. Practicing turning when the ship leaned the other way and using one foot at times; Kagero was having a blast, though her predicament would say otherwise. Her father must have wanted her to come here for a reason. After all he was the nicest he had ever been to her that day.

'_He must want me to find mother._' She thought to herself as she was rolling around having fun.

The captain then stated walking around leaving someone else in in charge of the wheel. '_The waves had died down so I guess that he's checking up on everyone_.' As he walked by he looked at Kagero with a weird look for some reason and walked towards the cabin. As he walked off he muttered something under his breath "Well _someone's_ having fun." After a while Kagero focused back onto her training and didn't notice someone running around. He was tall and skinny with a bucket of water and a glass. _I guess some people couldn't take the storm. _She thought to herself, she had been lucky that she was fine. After all, it _was_ her first time on a boat.

The waves weren't that big anymore and she got bored with the training that she was doing so she decided to stop. She sat on the ground switching her shoes back to normal the captain walked by with the three people that helped her out and beaconed her to go with them. The three following him just looked at her. He led them to the helm and lined them up.

"First of all, tell me your names"

"Orewa Gon!" he chirped as if he had no worries in the world.

"Watashi wa Kurapika" The blond said calmly.

"Leorio." The man said with serious face that didn't suit him that much.

"I'm Kagero, you can call me Kage or Mirage… I don't really care…" Kagero said looking outside at the pitch black sky.

"Why do you want to become hunters?" The captain said stoically, puffing his pipe.

"Hey, if you're not an examiner you can't boss us around!" Leorio yelled at the captain. _Man his voice is loud._

"Just answer the question!" The captain said pressuring them to answer.

Gon then started talking breaking the tense atmosphere. "My dad is a hunter. I left Whale Island because I want to know why my dad desired so much to be a hunter."

"Hey Kid! You just can't tell him whatever he wants!"

"Why can't I tell him why I'm here?" Gon said pouting slightly.

"Not a team player huh? Well I don't want to tell him why I'm here." Leorio sterned and looked away

"I agree with Leorio. I can offer a plausible lie but that would rely on deceit. But that said if I were to tell you the truth I would be exposing my deepest secrets." As Kurapika was talking he ignored Leorio who was yelling at him.

"In other words you two refuse to answer my question… Hey Katsuo! Tell the board that we have two more drop outs." Kurapika's and Leorio's faces went from a serious and an annoyed one to an utterly shocked one within seconds.

"Wh- What do you mean?" Leorio manages to mutter.

"The exam has already started. Don't you get it?" Kagero said with her arms behind her head. "He's been hired to eliminate the extras."

"Precisely. There are as many hunter wannabes as there are stars in the sky. The examiners don't have enough time or resources to review them all." He took puff of his pipe and continued. "I've already notified the board that everyone else on board had to withdraw."

"So if you don't answer his question you'll be eliminated." Kagero said looking to the two.

Kurapika explained about why he was here and it all went downhill, _revenge_ was his purpose. He seemed like a nice guy but he will ruin himself if he keeps heading in that direction. As he talked about his past Kage noticed his eyes turn red for a mere moment. Kurapika and Leorio got into a squabble until Gon butted in and asked why Leorio was here.

Leorio also explained his purpose of taking the exam, simply put he wants money. The way he put it made him look like a total stuck up jerk that would rule over people with money if he could.

Then Kurapika just _had_ to do it. "Money can't buy class Leorio." After he said that Leorio just snapped.

"That's the third time now… Step outside. I'll sever the Kurta bloodline, here and now."

"Take that back Leorio!" Leorio only turned back to him from where he was standing and stared him down.

"That's Leorio-_san_ to you." He then walked out and Kurapika followed.

"Hey boys! I'm not done yet!" By this point Kagero was just standing there zoned out looking at the black sky, she noticed that the waves started to pick up a bit. Gon said something about understanding someone's anger by learning why they got mad, and that they should settle it on their own. The captain turned to Kagero and just stared at her.

"What about you?" Gon asked.

Kagero snapped out of her confusion when the captain called 'Boya'.

"Ah, I'm here because I'm looking for my mother, being a hunter is the best way to get information and...I'll be able to travel... I also want to get stronger so…yea." Kakero said as best as she could getting a bit awkward by the end.

When she finished the person currently steering the boat yelled. "Captain! L-Look…" What they were looking at was a waterspout, and if they were caught in that they would sink. Before the captain said anything Kagero rushed out of the room knowing what she should do.

People were running around and grabbed onto ropes. They started pulling the mast down when a huge gust of wind sent some sailors flying. One of them flew overboard. Gon ran to his rescue and caught his legs but they were too far over the edge. Meanwhile Leorio and Kurapika were having their showdown when Gon went flying between them. Kagero following behind jumping after them. Kagero grabbed Gon's legs and managed to latch her feet onto the railing of the boat. Leorio and Kurapika came running and grabbed onto my ankles; if they were a second late her feel would have lost their grip.

The storm had passed and the blue sky was back to its former glory. There was a shout that could only belong to a certain middle aged man. Leorio…

"You Idiots! If we hadn't grabbed Kagero's legs you would both be shark bait right now!"

"Honestly, how reckless can you two be?" Kurapika seemed worried despite his body language.

"But you did catch us!" Gon said earning surprised looks from the both of them. "You both caught us!"

Katsuo then ran up to us and thanked Gon and Kagero. Gon told him that if it wasn't for Kurapika and Leorio they'd all be gone. He bowed deeply and left leaving a thoroughly embarrassed Leorio and a slight blush on Kurapika. In the end they had settled their dispute after Katsuo left.

The captain then came in laughing. "I like you guys! Okay! I'll take responsibility for bringing you four to the port closest to the exam site."

"Really?" An always happy Gon exclaimed. "What about the test?"

There was a pause before he answered. "… You four pass!" What he said brought smiles to the three and a stare from Kagero.

There was some time until they got to the port so they decided to stay on the deck since it was so nice out. Kagero ended up taking a nap while Kurapika read and Leorio conversed with some other people. Gon was at the top of the mast looking at the view.

A few hours later and they arrived at the port.

"Hey Kagero! It's time to go!" As Gon yelled this Kagero suddenly appeared by his side. "Woah! You scared me!" But in return all Gon got was a yawn. Kurapika laughed a bit and Leorio just burst out laughing as they left.

"Hey, are there any stores around here?" Kagero asked a pedestrian.

"Yea down that street and to the right is a district."

Kagero walked over to the group. "Do you guys want to grab something to eat first?"

"Yea that's a good idea."

As they walked to a restaurant Kagero noticed a gym. "Hey could you guys wait here a minute? I just need to grab something really quick."

"Ok, we'll just be at this restaurant." Kurapika pointed at a sandwich shop.

Kagero nodded and ran off to the gym. She had gotten used to her training weights. She needed to make it heavier; it just felt weird without the strain. She talked to the gym owner and they sold weights but not that many. She bought some weights that she could add to her wrist and ankle weights, the weights were now over double her body weight. She didn't know if it was the different world or what, but she felt much lighter that she should, was it the gravity? Luckily her father put money in her pouch, but how did he know the currency? Did the money automatically change? No one would know~

After Kagero was done she went to the sandwich shop that everyone was at.

"So what did you get?" A curious Gon asked. Kurapika and Leorio also looked curious.

"Just some training weights." Kagero said as she took a sip of water that was in front of her.

"Really? How much do they weigh?" Kurapika asked.

"Actually I don't know." Kagero took one off of her wrist and gave it to Kurapika. Kurapika almost fell to the ground under the weight.

"J-just how heavy is this?" Kurapika looked at it and noticed that she took it off of her wrist. "And how many of these do you have?" He had a shocked look on his face.

"Four. Two for my wrists and two for my ankles."

Leorio was dumbfounded and Gon had the same face as Leorio on. Kagero took the weight back and put it back on. She made it look like it was as light as a feather.

"We should go now, or it's going to get late before we know it." Kurapika said as he was not that shocked anymore.

"The captain said that we should go towards that huge tree on the hill!" Gon said as he finished his sandwich.

"Yea, that tree catches my eye, it seems suspicious." Kagero agreed with Gon.

Kagero and Gon walked towards the hill while Leorio complained that they shouldn't listen to strangers. Kurapika followed the two and Leorio came running after them after hearing some gossip.

* * *

**YAY! Chapter two! I'm still looking for votes for the pairing! So far I have 2 votes for Kagero x Gon. Here are the possible pairings.**

**Kagero x Gon 2 votes  
**

**Kagero x Killua 8 votes  
**

**Kagero x Kurapika**

**Kagero x Leorio**

**Kagero x Hisoka 1 vote  
**

**Personally I would go for Gon or Killua because Kagero will be with them all the time. Though Killua would be easier to work with. But it's all up to you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Transfer of worlds**

**And here's chapter three~ I've been on a writing rampage this March break. So I guess that I'll continue writing!** **:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x hunter! I only own my Oc and the plot twists!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Walking up the hill the group was talking about who knows what but the only one silent was Kagero. Kagero was listening to her music. She was so glad that her father put it in her bag when she was 'transferred'. Looking around she saw a bird flying, it was so nice out. Gon occasionally looked her way wondering why she was so quiet but brushed it off when Kagero nodded her head. After awhile she was getting annoyed because the guy following them wasn't doing a very good job, but he didn't seem like much of a threat so she let it slide.

They were quite far from the town but could still see it and the area they were was amazing. The view of the harbor was beautiful and there were flowers everywhere. The air smelt like wet ground and it was very relaxing. Until _someone_ started ranting... Leorio was babbling about how he would stick with them for a while longer since they would miss him and such. The scenery was slowly turning into a barren hill. On the top of the hill they were climbing they saw a village. They were coming close to what seemed to be an abandoned village, Kagero, Gon and Kurapika noticed the people in the shadows when they suddenly came out of a door from a building.

There were a bunch of people with masks and robes on and a single old lady in the center. The people had fur coming out from the masks that made Kagero want to feel them. They were also holding some instruments like a trombone, a tambourine and a squeaky horn. The last one of them had a crow. The old lady who resembled a hippo started talking in a whisper. She repeated the word doki doki a few times and Leorio being as weird as he was repeated her. There was a pause but the lady followed up with something that surprised the most of them.

"Exciting two-choice quiz!" The old lady yelled. Everyone was dumbfounded. The people in the masks had instruments and played a weird tune. Kagero thought that those people were thinking something along the lines of 'please kill me now'.

After the music stopped the old lady spoke. "You boys are headed for the tree on the hill, correct?" She paused and looked at the boys. "To get to that tree you must pass through this town. To do I shall administer a single question quiz"

"Oi oi" Leorio interrupted but the lady ignored him and continued.

"You'll have five seconds to answer. Get the wrong answer and you're disqualified."

"So this is a part of the hunter exam." Kurapika realized that there would be tests like this along the way.

"Excuse me." Kagero interrupted. "Would I be able to do it separately? I want to test myself."

"That's fine if it's okay with your group." The lady game Kagero permission. Kagero looked to the group and they nodded saying that it's alright.

"The answer will be either one or two. Any other answer will be incorrect."

Leorio and Kurapika started arguing about how it's unfair to be in a group to answer but Gon said it would be easier since only one of them would need to know the answer to pass. After that the two calmed down in agreement.

Then the guy that was following them came out since he was becoming impatient. "Oi oi hurry it up. Or else I'll answer the question first." He said with a ugly smirk.

"Who is he?" Leorio questioned being as clueless as he was.

"He followed us from the port" Gon pointed out.

"You didn't notice?" Kagero said to Leorio earning a glare.

'_Well he_ is_ really bad at stalking people..._' she thought looking away from Leorio with a bit of a pout.

The old lady intervened and silenced the group. "What will you do?"

The 'gang' thought that he seemed eager to take it and that they would be able to expect what question to be asked so they let them go first. The old lady looked at Kagero and she nodded in approval.

Everyone moved behind the stalker and the questioned was asked. "Evil villains have captured your mother and lover. You could only save one. Select one for your mother and two for your lover. Which one will you save?" Her eyes narrowed at the last comment to add pressure.

The three were shocked. "H-How is this even a quiz?" Leorio was agape.

The man had pushed the button right away. "I choose one" The lady replied asking why he chose that answer. "Because I can't replace my mother but I can replace my lover."

"You may pass." The lady gestured for the man to pass behind the cart with her thumb.

"You just have to tell the lady what she wants to hear." The man whispered and left.

Leorio snapped and yelled something about there being no right answer. Kurapika figured out the trick to the question but the lady silenced him before he could tell Leorio. The time was up and Leorio rushed the old woman. Kurapika stopped him in the nick of time.

"Don't stop me Kurapika! I won't be satisfied until I've taught this hag a lesson!"

"Calm down, Leorio!"

"How am I supposed to calm down?!"

"You'll waste our correct response!" After Kurapika said this Leorio was shocked. "We gave the right answer. Silence was the correct response." After they settled things the door opened and the lady had passed them. Gon was still sitting on the ground thinking when the two told him the quiz was over.

"I know it's over but, what if it actually happened?" Gon said earning silence from everyone.

Kagero then stepped in. "I guess it's my turn then." She said getting up from the wall she was leaning against dusting off her shorts.

Kurapika and Leorio turned for the tunnel when Gon said something.

"Leorio, Kurapika, we should wait for Mirage!" Gon said being the kind kid that he was. Leorio and Kurapika complied and walked to the was to sit against the wall in the shade.

A second lady then came out and stood beside the first one. They looked extremely similar but one was wearing white and the other black. "We have a riddle for you." One said. "There are two answers." The other said exchanging sentences. "You have two minutes to figure out the answer. You can ask us to repeat it only once." The two said at the same time. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Kagero said as she sat down in front of the cart.

The lady's proceeded to tell the riddle. "We both have it and it is always near." The two said in sync. "I can't be touched, but can be felt." The black robbed lady said "Yet I can't be touched but I can't be felt." The white lady said right after. "We can't be opened but can be gone into. We are both the same but aren't in one sense and we both move according to the time." There was a pause then they spoke again "You have two minutes to answer."

Kagero sat on the ground pondering as Gon, Kurapika and Leorio were whispering. "Hey why did the question change? She didn't change the question for us when the other guy went before us." Gon whispered.

"Because she would know the answer. They most likely change it every time someone gets it right." Kurapika said earning a 'o' from Gon and Leorio.

Meanwhile Kagero was still thinking. _'Hmm… They both have it and is always near. They both can't be touched but one can be felt and the other cant. Also they move according to the time.'_ Kagero tried to remember something about the sun. _'When the sun moves so does it. We all have it.'_ Kagero looked behind her to see her shadow and though that shadow was one answer. She put her hand behind her and noticed that she couldn't feel her shadow. She looked over to Gon, Kurapika and Leorio who were sitting in the shade of a building. They were clearly trying to find an answer too. '_That's it! Shade!' _She walked over to the shade to see that it was indeed cooler. _Also they can't be opened but can be gone in to. _

"Thirty seconds left." The lady's said. As Kagero walked back to the button.

Kagero pressed the button and answered. "You are a shadow" She said pointing to the white robbed lady. "And you are shade." She said pointing to the black robbed lady.

"Why do you choose this answer?" The two said in sync.

"Because Shadows and Shade move with time, or from where the sun moves. We can't open something that cant be touched but we can go into it. And a shadow can't be felt but shade can." Kagero said confidently.

"You are correct. You may pass." The white old lady said. The black one went back into an abandoned house.

"Yea! You did it Mirage!" Gon exclaimed.

"You're quite knowledgeable." Kurapika complemented Kagero.

Kagero had a blank look on her face. "Why did you start calling me Mirage?"

"Well you said that we could call you that or Kage, I think Mirage suits you better!" Gon chirped.

"Thanks..." Kagero smiled internally.

The older lady interrupted them and told them to go down a path that went all the way to the tree.

Before they left kagero went up to one of the masked people. "Hey, can I touch your mask?" She got a nod from the masked person so she went to feel the fur. Turns out that it was feathers! Kagero zoned out while feeling the feathers when Leorio interrupted her 'petting'.

"What are you doing? We have to go!"

"Yes, yes. I'm coming."

"Bye Basan! And thanks for letting me feel your mask person!" She ran off waving.

"What were you doing Mirage?" Gon asked curiously.

"I asked if I could feel a persons mask, it was so soft." Kagero said while looking at her hand. Leorio looked at her weirdly.

"I should have asked too!" Gon exclaimed.

As they were walking through the dark tunnel Kageros clothing started to glow.

"Why are you glowing?" Kurapika asked.

"It's my clothing, my... mother gave it to me."

"Uuuaaah, thats so cool!" Gon said, you could tell that it piqued his interest.

Kagero ended up walking in front because her clothing could be used to see.

About two hours later Leorio started complaining. "When are we going to get there? I have to go for a dump! I have to piss too!"

"Shut up Leorio!" Kagero yelled since she could hear him through her headphones. "Can't you see the signs? If you're too loud we'll get attacked." Kagero sighed.

"Oh, I can see it." Kurapika commented while Leorio was still complaining.

The group got to the house and knocked. It seemed like no one was home. Leorio opened the door to see a magical beast with a girl in its arms and an injured man on the floor. Kurapika identified it as a Kiriko, a magical beast that can take human form. Also that it's extremely intelligent creature. The Kiriko ran off jumping through a window. Kurapika and Gon went after it while Leorio and Kagero stayed with the injured man.

Kurapika went off to chase the Kiriko in the woods, it was night time so it was extremely hard to see, but Gon managed to see the faint shadows. When Gon found out that they understood human speech he insulted the Magical beast causing it to flinch and turn for a mere second which gave an opening for an attack. Gon hit it in the middle of its head and it dropped its hostage. Gon continued the chase while Kurapika caught the woman. Leorio came and Kurapika hit him because he was meant to be with the injured man. But, it was actually a Kiriko. It ran off into the deep dark woods and left the two alone. Kurapika noticed the tattoo around her wrist and threatened her.

Back with Leorio and Kagero the man was patched up and asleep. Leorio sat beside the man checking him every so often, while Kagero meditated on the window sill. While Kagero was meditating she sensed malice coming closer.

"Leorio, keep your guard up!" Just then a Kiriko barged through the door and Kagero intercepted it.

Leorio got it knife out and stood by the man while Kagero and the beast fought. The beast rushed Kagero but Kagero blocked and dodged the hits. Kagero counter attacked with a swift kick that sent it flying through the house out the door. It tried to run away but Kagero caught up to it and tripped it by doing a leg sweep. The Kiriko sharpened its claws and slashed at Kagero only for her to dodge. Kagero grabbed its arm as it tried to slash her and threw it into the deep woods. She then walked back to the cabin where Leorio was.

When she got back she looked at the injured man, he wasn't asleep. Also his wounds on his face were already healed. She walked up to him and unsheathed her hidden blade. It was attached to her arm and came out from under her sweater sleeve. She pointed it towards the man's neck.

"Who are you." She said threateningly with a deep tone that made Leorio flinch.

The 'injured' man got up with both hands up in a sign of peace. As her blade got closer the others came back.

"Mirage, you can stop now." Kurapika said entering the house. "The test is over."

"Test!?" Leorio was utterly shocked.

A few minutes later of explaining they were lined up outside of the cabin.

"Hmm, how many years has it been since anyone could tell us apart?" The husband said happily.

"Could you tell them apart?" Leorio whispered.

"No, not at all..." Kurapika replied.

"The husband's eyes are narrower." Kagero commented earning a look from the two.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. We are the navigators. Our family provides support for the hunter exam. "

"I'm their son" The man said raising his hand. "And I'm the daughter." She said doing the same.

"The hunter exam changes location every year. It's quite difficult to locate it."

"So we navigators help by guiding the applicants to the sight."

"But we don't help every candidate." The daughter interpreted.

"So we test the applicants to see which ones are worthy to take the hunter exam." The son came in.

"Kurapika-dono. You successfully used the vaguest of hints to determine that we weren't spouses. The hints were these tattoos that mean a woman is marked single for life." She paused as she wiped off the tattoo. " Kurapika-dono demonstrated that he is very knowledgeable. Therefore he passes." Gon smiled and fist pounded with Kurapika.

"Leorio-dono" The son said as he came in. "You never realized my true identity. However, you Dressed my injures faster and more thoroughly than any doctor. Also you kept assuring me that my wife was safe." He paused. "Your kindness makes you worthy to take the Hunter Exam." Gon fist pounded Leorio who was on the ground sighing with relief.

"Gon-dono." The husband Kiriko said getting a 'yes' from Gon. "Your super human physical ability and powers of observation makes you worthy to take the Hunter Exam."

"Finally Kagero-dono." This caught Kagero's attention and she was snapped out of her trance. "You were able to sense me when I was coming back and successfully fought me off." Then his son interrupted and continued. "You also discovered that I was not human and revealed my identity. Your ability to sense things and your suburb strength and fighting ability make you worthy to pass."

This didn't really earn anything from Kagero but Gon lifted his hand gesturing her to fist pound. Kagero awkwardly fist pounded him earning a huge grin in return.

"We will take you to the hunter exam." They said as they spread their wings.

"Wait."

"What is it Mirage?" Kurapika asked Kagero using the nickname.

"I don't think you guys would be able to carry me… I'm too heavy."

"What are you talking about? You're a kid?" Leorio interrupted

"Oh yea, your training weights." Kurapika pointed out.

"Let's see if they could lift you!" Gon jumped in with his optimism.

The Kiriko's couldn't lift her, she was too heavy. They couldn't fly with over two hundred pounds on them!

"You guys go. I'll run." Kagero said getting a 'whaaat' from Gon.

"You guys can shape shift right?" Kurapika asked getting a nod from the Kirikos. "Then are you able to shape shift into wolves then we could ride on you? I can run."

"Oh, that's a good idea!" Gon exclaimed.

"I guess we could do that. But won't you be tired?"

"I'll be fine."

The Kiriko's shape shifted into large wolves and Leorio rode on the largest one. Kurapika on the medium one and Gon on the smallest one. The last Kiriko couldn't carry Kagero so it just stayed beside her.

"Off we go!" Gon yelled with a grin.

* * *

**There's chapter three!**

**I'm still doing the voting for the pairings! Here are the possible pairings.**

**Kagero x Gon 2 votes**

**Kagero x Kilua 8 votes**

**Kagero x Kurapika**

**Kagero x Leorio**

**Kagero x Hisoka 1 vote  
**

**you can also suggest other pairings!**

**I'm thankfull for the reviewers so far who have motivated me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Transfer of Worlds**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, I only own my Oc, Kagero, and the plot twists. **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Hey, Mirage! You ok?" Gon yelled.

Kagero nodded. "Yea." She wasn't even out of breath yet.

"Oh he'll be fine. He's a tough kid." Leorio commented.

"Don't worry Gon." Kurapika came in. "Mirage will say something if he needs to rest." He looked to Kagero with a serious face. "Right?"

"Of course. But shouldn't we let the Kiriko rest too?"

"We'll be fine, we would let you know if we needed a break."

"I see." Was the last word out of Kagero's mouth before it was dead silent for the next few hours.

When they reached Zaban city the other Kiriko left leaving the son to lead the group to the sight of the hunter exam. He was explaining that without a navigator getting to the hunter exam would prove to be extremely difficult. Gon was too busy running around looking at shady stalls to pay attention to the man's rant. That's until Leorio yelled at Gon to get his attention and got him to start walking with them again.

A bit more walking and the navigator led them to a huge white building. "I believe that this is the building." He said pointing at a building.

"Ahhh, it's tall!" Gon exclaimed. "They have a _really_ nice building."

"So this is the exam site." Leorio said in an almost whisper. Kurapika was silent just staring at the building

The three of them stood there in front of the tall building saying nonsense about the hunter exam

"Guys, it's over here!" Kagero called to the boys. The boys turned their heads clearly surprised.

The navigator pointed to the ramen shop. It looked shabby. Leorio started complaining about the fact that thousands of hunter applicants couldn't fit into that building.

"No one would expect it to be here." Kagero pointed out. They entered the restaurant to see a chubby looking chef.

"Is the back room open?"

"What will you have?"

"The steak combo that opens your eyes to the light. For three"

"For three? How would you like them?"

Grilled over a low flame, until cooked."

"Got it. Let yourselves into the back room."

With that the conversation between the navigator and the shop owner ended and everyone went to the back room. The navigator told everyone to wait and so they did.

"I can't wait for the steak combo!"

"Gon, that was just a password to get us inside." Kurapika said nonchalantly

"So we don't get to eat?"

After a little exchange between the navigator and Gon the room rumbled.

"So it's an elevator…" Kagero muttered.

Everyone sat down, though there were only three chairs so Kagero sat against the wall and leaned her arm on her knee head on arm and relaxed. But…It was soon disturbed by an argument between Kurapika and Leorio…. They soon took it to poor Gon. Pestering about which type hunter is better. Kagero interrupted them right before the elevator stopped.

"Shut it!" The three looked to an annoyed Kagero scratching the back of her head. She was clearly angry and the two stopped. "A Hunter can do whatever they want, be it money, honor or both! So quit squabbling!" The elevator door opened and Kagero got out first. The three of them were left there terrified. The room was shabby, an underground pipeline it seemed. Kagero could practically sense everyone in the room looking at them. The majority of them didn't feel like a threat but the odd few did. Kagero immediately thought that she would have to find these people.

"Strange atmosphere down here." Leorio actually looked serious for once.

"Everyone here is a master in their own right." The blond pointed out.

"Ano!...Wow everyone's all tense." Gon went quiet.

"Hello. Please take a number." A green bean thingy handed out plate with numbers on them. Leorio got 403 Kurapika 404 and Gon 405. The bean turned around and went to leave to hand numbers to other people. The four continued talking and there was a rush of people entering the room. Kagero noticed that she was the only one without a number tag.

Kagero went to the bean and taped him on his shoulder. He seemed to be surprised. "You forgot my number."

"Oh, I didn't notice you. When did you come in?" Beans asked.

"With 403, 404, and 405."

"I already handed out other numbers so you'll be 500. Would that be fine?"

"Yes…" Kagero nodded and put her number in her pocket. She walked back to the group. "We should go rest." She pointed to the wall. The others nodded and walked with her.

When they got to the wall Kagero jumped up to the higher pipe to sit on. She decided to meditate since she wouldn't get the chance to later today.

"What is he doing?" Leorio said looking up towards Kagero with a weird look.

"He's examining everyone." Kurapika said as he did the same.

"No. He's meditating. His eyes are closed." Gon seemed to notice what Kagero was actualy doing. But turns out that she actually was able to do both.

Kagero continued meditating. When she trained and meditated she was able to get a vague image of the suroundings but now she could see everyting almost perfectly. It's like she could see the whole room in her mind. She located the applicants that had a much stronger 'aura'. Kagero snapped her eyes open and looked to a clown looking freak who was staring at her with a slight murderous intent. She glared back and continued meditating. But the feeling of being watched wouldn't go away. She decided to ignore it. After a while someone started walking towards the group.

"Haven't seen you guys around before." The trio looked at the man. Kagero continued meditating and ignored the guy. "Yo."

"You can tell that were new?" Gon asked.

"More or less. After all this will be my thirty-fifth attempt." Gon and Leorio repeated his words in shock.

"I guess you can say that I'm an exam veteran." This earned a snarky remark from Leorio. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask me."

"Thanks." Gon didn't even think anything like an insult, unlike Leorio.

"My name in Tonpa." Gon and the fat man named 'Tonpa' shook hands.** ( AN: I would have wiped my hand on my pants! His hands must be greasy! EEWW)**

"I'm Gon!" He looked over to Kurapika and Leorio. "And these are Kurapika and Leorio." The two nodded. Then Gon pointed to Kagero up on the pipe. "And that's Kagero, though we call him Mirage!" He said smiling as usual.

Kagero didn't stop meditating but raised her hand as a wave. This got Leorio to sweat drop.

"Hey are there others who have taken the exam a whole bunch of times like you?" Gon asked innocently.

Tonpa started talking about the other 'veterans' in the room. Such as Todo and Bodoro. He continued on talking but was interrupted by a huge scream. Everyone in the room looked to the scene. Kagero however continued meditating. The man's arms were dissipating into the air.

"Ah, how peculiar. His arms seem to be turning into flower petals." A Man in a clown attire with red hair and face paint said with evil intent oozing out of him. "No smoke and mirrors here. Please do apologize when you bump into someone." Then he walked off.

Tonpa and Gon continued talking when Tonpa offered drinks in order to 'commemorate' their 'friendship'. Kagero sensed the evil intent from the guy while she was meditating.

"I wouldn't trust him if I were you." Kagero looked down at Tonpa. She gave him a glare, Tonpa and the group sweat dropped, though Tonpa seemed threatened.

"He's just being nice Mirage!" Leorio yelled and took a can. "As it happened, I was thirsty…" Tonpa gave cans to Kurapika and Gon too.

"Thanks." Gon said cheerfully and Kurapika in his usual demeanor.

"Best of luck to all of us! Cheers!"

"Wait, don't drink that!" Kagero jumped down and grabbed Leorio and Kurapika's cans

"Hey that's rude!" Tonpa yelled.

Just as she was about to grab Gon's drink the can was already on his lips.

"Bleeeeh." Gon spat out his juice. Tonpa was taken aback. "Tonpa-san, this juice must have expired. It tastes funny!"

"Seriously?! That was close!" That loud voice that boomed in the room was clearly Leorios.

"Mirage, I think we owe you a thanks." Kurapika looked to the cans in Kageros hands. "But how could you tell that it was bad?"

"He has a bad vibe coming from him. He's not as nice as he seems." Kagero was a good at reading people and could tell what most people are thinking.

"Sorry about that again. I'll see you around." And Tonpa walked off.

"Talkative old man…" Leorio back talked the fatso.

"I guess that I'll relax some more. You guys should join me." Kagero walked towards the wall and sat against it. The others joined.

"Nee, Mirage." Gon started.

"Yea?"

"How does your sweater glow?"

"I don't know exactly but I think its special pigments in the cloth that react to darkness. For example a firefly."

"That's the most you have said in a sentence!" Leorio was surprised. Kagero never really 'talked' she just replied when talked to.

"That could be it. The chemicals in the cloth could be reacting to each other." Kurapika pondered with a hand to his chin.

"It's actually a keepsake from my mother." Kagero looked to the ceiling. "She made it."

"Uah, that's cool!"

Kagero jumped up to her feet getting looks from the other three and stared at the wall of the room. Another person across the room was surprised. The man who had been watching her… _Hisoka_. After she jumped up a weird noise came from the other side of the wall and the wall started rising. The whole room's eyes were on that one wall.

There stood a single man in a deep blue suit. "I apologize for the wait. The entry period for Hunter applicants has ended." There was a slight pause. "The Hunter Exam will now begin!" He explained that if you weren't strong enough you would or could die.

The man started walking and the applicants followed. He picked up his pace to a run. He introduced himself as Satotz, the Phase One examiner. When Satotz said that the first exam has already started the room became tense.

"So we just have to follow him." Kagero stated the obvious.

The group started running. It had been about a half an hour since they started. Kagero thought that he would increase the pace in the future so she sat down.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Leorio yelled.

"Go on, I'll catch up." Kagero was sitting on the ground changing her shoes. Changing them from flat shoes to her rollerblades. She got up and secured them in place.

Back with the group Gon continuously looked behind him to look for Kagero.

"Gon he'll catch up." Kurapika reassured.

"His shoe lace probably broke." Leorio tried to cheer Gon up.

Meanwhile in the very back of the group Kagero was getting used to her rollerblades on the surface of the tunnel. There were no rocks but it was a little bumpy. This would be good for her to get used to moving at high speeds and improving her eyesight as she evaded large bumps in the tunnel. For some reason her clothing was glowing brighter. She hadn't noticed till now but it was probably because of the friction. _I guess it charges up with friction and static._ She thought. _Mother must have been a genius, I will find her!_ Kagero's motive just grew stronger with the new found respect for her mother.

About an hour later further down the tunnel were Leorio, Kurapika and Gon. They were worried that Kagero dropped out, but he had ran to Zaban so he should be fine with this. Leorio was caught up in his thoughts when he noticed a kid on a skateboard. He was easy to notice as he had bright silver hair and blue eyes.

"Hey! Wait up, kid!" Leorio shouted getting a 'hmm' from the boy. "You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!" He was clearly angry. His face looked like a monkey when he was angry.

"What are you talking about?" The boy was clueless.

"Why are you using a skateboard? That's cheating!" He pointed to the red striped yellow skateboard.

"Why?"

"Why?! Cause this is an _endurance_ test!" Leorio argued.

"Not it's not!" Gon interrupted. Leorio noticed something glowing coming towards them at a great speed.

"Leorio, Gon's right. He just told us to follow him." Kagero sighed, suddenly slowing down from her speed. Her scarf was flying about leaving a trail of neon, like a lazer light, and her clothes glowing brighter than before.

"Not you too!"

The silver boy slowed down to Gon and Kagero. "Hey, how old are you?"

"Twelve."

"Hmm." He paused and started wavering and kicked his skateboard into the air, spinning, and caught it. "I guess I'll run too."

"WOW!" Gon exclaimed with that huge smile of his. "That was cool!"

"I'm Killua."

"I'm Gon."

Killua then looked to Kagero. "And you?"

"Oh he's Kagero! I call him Mirage though!" Gon introduced Kagero.

"How old are you?" Killua was curious to Kagero's age.

"Fourteen." Kagero's hands came out of her pockets and went behind her head and she leaned backwards a bit. She had gotten used to the weight distribution of her rollerblades and could almost do anything now.

"You don't look fourteen…but you sure are tall."

"That's because of these." Kagero lifted a foot and pointed to her roller-shoes.

"Those are so cool!" The two boys were amazed.

"Where'd you get them?" Killua asked clearly interested.

"I didn't get them anywhere." The boys stared at her waiting for more. Kagero sighed and continued. "I made them." Gon was incredibly amazed and Killua just stayed silent looking down at her shoes.

"Anyways, your clothing is rather cool too." Killua stopped staring at her shoes and looked at her sweater and scarf that were glowing.

"These are keep sakes from my mother." Kagero's face darkened.

"They're rather flashy though. But you look suspicious." Killua looked up to her hood that was completely covering her face. Even though they were shorter than her the shadow on her face blacked her face out. No one could see her face other than a shine of blue every now and then.

"Really?" Gon joined in.

"I do?" Kagero smirked slightly with a bit of a laugh. "I guess that I have had my hood up the whole time." She grabbed the tip of her hood and tugged it down a bit.

"AH!" Gon yelled and pointed to Kagero. "That's the first time you laughed!" Kagero was certainly someone who didn't trust other people that easily. And secondly she never played with kids her age so she has a hard time opening up. Emotions included. "Also we have never really seen your face. You've never have your hood down!"

"…"

"Something wrong?" Killua asked.

"No." Kagero began thinking. _It's probably been four hours since the exam started. And it's been about sixty kilometers of running so far._

Leorio was slowing down, he looked like a wreck. Not even a minute later he collapsed. Kagero nudged Gon's shoulder and pointed behind them. The three of them stopped.

"Hey forget him. Let's get going." Kagero grabbed Killua's shoulder and he looked to her. Kagero shook her head.

"Screw this…" Leorio muttered. "I'm gonna become a Hunter!" He bolted from his knelt position on the ground and zoomed passed the three leaving a cloud of dust. "DAMN IT ALL!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Gon just smiled widely and used his fishing rod to get his brief case.

"Cool!" Killua burst out with a big grin. "Let me try that later."

"Only if you let me try your skateboard!"

The three of them continued running. Once they caught up with the group. They reached a long stair case.

"What are you gonna do now Mirage?" Gon asked.

"Just wait and see." Once they got to the stair case Kagero jumped and started rollerblading up the side of the stair case where there was a smoother rounded surface. It would be hard to rollerblade on but she didn't mind.

"Cool!"

"Hey Gon, want to race? The loser has to buy dinner." Killua baited Gon into a bet.

"Sure!"

"Do you mind if I join in?" Kagero got a nod from Killua. Then they picked up there pace. Kagero couldn't go much faster than she was so she decided to keep her pace until she wanted to speed up later.

Further up the stairs Kagero was still rollerblading and the group was still together. They caught up with Leorio and Kurapika who were in the middle of a conversation.

"See you at the goal, Kurapika."

"Catch you later, old timer." Killua just ticked a nerve.

"I'm not old! I'm a teenager, just like you guys!" And in that moment, time froze anime style. Everyone's faces were dumbfounded.

"Eh!"

"No way!"

"He doesn't look old…Looks like he's nineteen…" Kagero got stares from Kurapika, Gon and Killua. But Leorio looked insanely happy and went to hug Kagero but she avoided by speeding up, avoiding the hug and letting him fall. He quickly got up and started running with Kurapika again. He was yelling that Kagero was mean~ and such.

Further up the stairs Killua started talking. "I'm impressed that you guys can keep up with me." Gon took it as a complement and rubbed the back of his head. But Killua just insulted everyone else by saying how slow they were.

Gon brought up the topic about why they wanted to be hunters, Killua explained that he wasn't really interested in becoming a hunter. Gon also explained his reason.

"What about you Kagero?"

"Me? To look for a family member." Kagero looked down. "Same as Gon."

The conversation was cut off by light at the end of the tunnel. It was far away but you could see it. Gon and Killua bolted.

Kagero just passed the main group of people that were running and noticed someone. She caught up to him and went beside him.

"Hey." Kagero got his attention. "Hisoka was it?" Hisoka raised an eyebrow both at her approaching him and her peculiar shoes. "How'd you do that trick to that man's arms earlier? It was interesting."

Hisoka stared at Kagero. "Name."

"…Kagero."

"It's a trade secret. _Kagero~_" He said her name in the creepyist of tones but it didn't phase her. This piqued Hisoka's interest. He rarely met people who were not phased by him.

The light at the end of the tunnel brightened and Kagero's eyes widened. _Crap! The bet!_ She yelled in her mind.

"I gotta' go. Bet to win." With that she jumped really high into a flip and changed her shoes to normal and bolted up the stairs. Hisoka just stared at Kagero, eyes slightly widened, he was actually surprised. His mouth did a one eighty, from his normal frown, to a smirk.

Kagero ran up the stairs passing everyone else. Satotz stopped at the top of the stairs and started to look behind him. Gon and Killua were just about to pass the finish line when Kagero flashed to the other side before them. Satotz quickly turned his head to Kagero internally surprised about the pure speed shown.

"GOAL!" The two boys yelled, and then turned to look to each other.

"Yay! I win." Gon's hand was in the air in a pose.

"What are you talking about? I was faster…"

"No I was!" Gon shot back. Then Killua did. This went on for a while before they asked Satotz. Satotz stood there surprised staring at Kagero. _Those clothes! It can't be. Leidra?_ Satotz thoughts were interrupted when Gon asked a question.

"Hey, who was faster?"

"I believe that you crossed the finish line simultaneously."

"Oh…"

"But he crossed first." Satotz pointed to Kagero.

"Eeh, when did you cross?!" Gon and Killua said in tune.

"Right before you guys…" Kagero said sheepishly scratching her head.

"AH!" Gon pointed to Kagero. "Your hood is down!" Just as Gon yelled Kurapika and Leorio made it up the stairs.

"You are right." Kurapika agreed.

"We haven't seen your face before." Leorio was shocked.

"Your hair colour is interesting." Killua said.

"Like you should talk." Kagero narrowed her eyes at him getting a slight pout from Killua.

"It's true though! Is it natural?!" Gon exclaimed.

"Yea, I got it from my mother."

"Still it's an unusual colour. Dark turquoise and neon blue? Did you get highlights?" Leorio pestered.

"No."

"And your eyes too, there not contacts are they?"

"N-no." Kagero blushed a little as Leorio go to close.

"But no one has such bright neon eyes." He examined her face. "I've never seen yellow pupils before. And now that I have a closer look you look feminine." Kurapika grabbed Leorio's collar and pulled him away.

"Can't you see that you're pestering Mirage?" Kurapika scolded Leorio.

"And that's why I wear my hood." Kagero pulled up her hood far down on her head covering her medium spiky hair wig. Covering her unusual eye colour with the shade of her hood.

"Wait." Gon reached up to her head and fixed her hood. Her hood wasn't as far down on her head now. "Now we can see your face!" Gon smiled like the emoticon :D

"Now that I think of it. You really are tall for your age." Kurapika pointed out as Leorio was standing beside her again.

"You're right! He's taller than Kurapika but shorter than Leorio's shoulder!" Gon was surprised.

"Y-your right…" Leorio looked to Kagero. He didn't have to look down as far for Gon or Kurapika.

The happy moment was interrupted by someone's yell. "Don't let them fool you!" Everyone looked to the corner where it came from to see a man come out from it. "Don't fall for it…He's lying to you!" He pointed to Satotz. "He's an imposter!" He spouted nonsense about him being the real examiner. The examines were wavering. He pulled out an ape looking Satotz and explained what it was, and accused Satotz.

Right then and there Kagero flashed in front of the man and turned around to deflect cards that were sent flying her way, she deflected them by hitting the face of the cards, and glared to the source. Gon looked around to not see Kagero anywhere but looked to where Hisoka threw the cards to and saw her. The man had done it to Satotz too, though he caught the cards. Kagero's hood fell down again when she 'flashed' to the 'examiner'. Little did she know, her eyes were glowing slightly, probably from excitement. Like her mothers clothing. But you could feel a immense suppressed power in them. No one person had eyes exactly like these. The man was terrified and could move. His eyes were glued to Kagero's. She then spoke in a deep voice.

"You sure you want to do this? You don't smell human... You smell... like a wild animal." Kagero flashed behind him and grabbed his arm and threw him into the wetlands forest far in the distance. Then she glared at the ape on the ground. "I would leave now if I were you. You'll be prey to someone much more threatening." She looked to Hisoka who smirked but continued to look her way. He was impressed by her abilities. But he was more interested in her eyes. He looked at Satotz and broke the silence.

"Then that settles it." Hisoka was shuffling his deck of cards. "You're the real one."

"Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. Any hunter bearing the title we seek would have been able to block that attack." Hisoka looked to Kagero. "Also a Hunter would have been able to avoid his attack too." He smirked getting the majority of people to shudder.

"I shall take that as a complement. However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner and you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?"

"Sure." Hisoka replied nonchalantly.

Satotz explained that swindlers swamp was full of deception such as before. "I believe that some of you were fooled into suspecting my identity?" Some people started laughing…._Leorio_ included. "Understand? If you lose sight of me you will never reach the exam's Second Phase. Do bear that in mind." Satotz turned and started walking. "Then let us be on our way, follow me."

With that the marathon continued…

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story so far! I'm so happy! I've gotten 12 reviews so far! Including the votes for the pairing. Killua won by a landslide!**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been so busy and never got around to it! Though during my studies I would zone out and think of things for my stories… eh hehehe… ^_^''**

**I'll try to update more frequently so please don't kill me! xD**

**Also a big shout out to **_**MaoIsSleepy**_** who's reviews really motivated me! I'm glad you like my story! I hope I can live up to you guyses expectations! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Transfer of worlds**

**I'm so very sorry! I have been oh so very busy lately! School and music are keeping me busy, but now it's Easter weekend! Thouh it's sunday and I could have been writing all weekend but, I've been on a road trip to the states for Easter. I wanted to bring my lapy topy but my _Bro_ WOULDN'T LET ME! *rages* Anyways. Sorry for the late update and the rant!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, I merely own my Oc and the plot twists and additions.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Running through the marsh Kagero noticed the fog getting thicker and looked around to survey her surroundings. She had to be careful of any foreign objects on the ground and such. Mushrooms and suspicious looking patches of grass were a given. _ You can clearly hear Leorio's grunting noises while he runs. He really has to learn to be more discrete_. Kagero thought.

"The fog's getting thicker…" Kagero mumbled.

"Your right!" Gon looked around to see that he couldn't see more than a few feet in front of him.

"There's an ominous atmosphere coming from that direction." Kagero nodded her head to the direction where it was coming from. It led to Hisoka and the people surrounding him. It was obvious that they were planning to take him out in the fog. They didn't think that Hisoka was suitable to be a hunter even though he was significantly stronger than them combined.

"Yea, we should move up." Killua came in after looking behind him.

"We don't want to lose sight of the examiner"

"Staying close to Hisoka is dangerous, I can smell it in the air."

"Smell? I don't smell anything." Gon seriously tried to smell something. "Leorio! Kuropika! Kilua and Mirage say we should move up!" Man, can't he feel the tension in the air?

"MORON! If I had enough strength I'd already be there!" Leorio yelled.

"Don't worry about us! Go on ahead!"

Gon pouted. "Ehhh"

"Let's go, Gon, Kagero." Killua started running faster.

"Ah! Wait!" Gon ran to catch up with the two.

The three were lucky they moved up, otherwise they would have gotten caught up in a bloodbath involving massive turtles and strawberries.

"I hear people screaming all around us."

"Just stay on your guard." Killua retorted. He was worried that Gon wasn't that alert at the time, well… because… Gon is Gon.

"I wonder if Leorio and Kurapika are okay…" Gon looked behind himself. The two boys suddenly stopped when the ground felt weird.

"…WATCH OUT!" Kagero yelled for the first time. It startled the boys but it was too late. A giant frog came out of the ground and swallowed Killua and Gon. Kagero immediately went to attack the frog, you could tell it hurt the frog but it continued walking away. She ran in front of the frog and forcibly opened its mouth standing on its lips holding it up.

"Gon, Killua! I'm holding its mouth open, can you two climb up?!" Kagero yelled. And she got a muffled noise in return. A few seconds later the boys came out.

"Thanks Kagero…" Killua said climbing out and pulling Gon up. When they got out they wiped the goop off of their clothing.

"Yea, we would have been goners if you didn't save us!"

"I could have gotten out myself…" Killua sulked.

"With what?" Gon was curious.

"This." He pulled out one of the canned drinks Tonpa gave him. Gon started to zone out while he looked towards the direction where they just came from.

"I'm still worried about Leorio and Kurapika."

"Forget about them. Let's get a move on." Killua was as cold hearted as he usually was.

A bout a minute later Killua noticed that Gon wasn't there.

"He left to go help Kurapika and Leorio." Kagero answered the question he was about to ask. "I'm going to help too. If he runs into Hisoka he won't be able to handle it."

Kagero turned and ran towards the direction Gon ran to find a clearing. Hisoka was holding Gon by the neck clearly enjoying his pain. Leorio was also on the ground with a large swollen black eye. Kagero was pissed off but remained calm. She walked through the clearing until she was right beside Hisoka and Gon.

"Put. Him. Down." Kagero's tone was dark. You couldn't tell she was by her body language but her voice said it all. She was pissed off.

"And If I don't?" Hisoka questioned with a smirk. He gripped his neck harder.

Kagero jumped and did a drop kick to Hisoka's arm forcing it to bend and getting him to let go of Gon. He was surprised, surprised of the fact that he couldn't react to her. Her movement was so fast.

"Not bad~" He smirked even wider. Kagero was in fighting stance when he reappeared behind her. She reacted immediately when he moved and grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Don't try anything funny." She was glaring at Hisoka. He turned his head to see her eyes from the shade of her hood glowing slightly. He found this amusing.

"I surrender." He raised his hands. By now Gon was just getting up from the ground, but he saw everything, and was surprised by Kagero's strength. She was on par with Hisoka with physical ability, but somehow she lacked something.

"Gon, are you okay?" Kagero bent down to help him up.

"Yea." He dusted off his shorts.

Hisoka walked up to Gon. "Do not fear. I will not kill your friend." He smirked and looked to Kagero. "You too. You all pass." He laughed creepily. His laughter was cut off when he got a call from a walkie-talkie, his voice and demeanor went from creepy to serious, he lifted Leorio on to his shoulder.

"You can find your way back, right?" Gon nodded. He looked to Kagero.

"I'll be fine." Hisoka walked off after getting Kagero's response.

"Gon! Are you alright?" Kurapika came running from the forest.

Running down the pathway Gon was currently being a tracking dog and followed Leorio's cologne.

"Hey Mirage, how did you get Hisoka to let go of Gon like that?" Kurapika questioned.

"…I just kicked his arm." she stretched, "No biggie." Kurapika and Gon were both surprised. Well of course they were. She stood up to Hisoka!

"Nee, what did Hisoka mean when he said that we passed?"

"He was acting as the judge in his own way, he proved us worthy of passing and so he didn't kill us." Kagero explained to Gon.

"Perhaps he sensed that you were Kindred spirits. It's quite common that those possessing special talents are drawn to others with unique gifts. Perhaps Hisoka's Experience told him that you had the skill and potential to become hunters."

"He probably thought killing us would be a waste." Kagero added in.

After that it was quite quiet the rest of the way. They reached the sight and Many applicants looked as if they were about to pass out.

"Looks like we made it in time." Kurapika said as he looked around for Leorio.

"He's over here." Kagero walked over to a tree. She looked behind her to see if they were coming when she saw Hisoka. Kagero gave a slight glare towards Hisoka, she was still mad about that incident with Gon.

"What are you glaring at Mirage?" Kurapika and Gon asked.

"Hisoka… I'm still mad at him."

"Hmm." Gon looked around. "I don't see him." Gon followed Kagero who was beaconing him to follow.

"Yo, Leorio." Kagero went up beside him.

"Man that stings…Why am I all beat up?"

"Huh?"

"My memory is kinda hazy." Leorio seemed groggy.

Kurapika side commented to Gon. "We probably shouldn't tell him what happened." Gon laughed lightly and was called by someone.

"Gon. Kagero." That someone walked up to them, hands in pockets and lax atmosphere.

"Killua!"

"I can't believe you actually got here… I thought you two were goners." Killua taunted.

"Gon tracked Leorio's cologne." Kagero yawned and leaned against the tree Leorio was on.

"You definitely are weird…" Killua was interrupted by Satotz's voice.

"Excellent work, everyone. Phase two will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park. So, I shall take my leave." He started jogging away in his usual animalistic way.

The doors started to open and all applicants turned to the two people on the inside.

"Will all applicants who passes the first phase please enter? I'm Menchi, the Second Phase Examiner."

Another examiner started talking, the huge man behind her. "And I'm Buhara, the other examiner." There was a silence until the big guys stomach started growling.

"You must be hungry. There you have it. Phase two will involve… Cooking!" The majority of the applicants were in complete and utter shock. You can easily tell what was in there mind. 'Cooking? Were here to take the Hunter Exam! Don't look down on us!' That type of thing.

One of the applicants picked a fight with the examiners and laughed at their hunter status, if got so far that Buhara had to punch a sumo wrestler to the outside of the wall. Everyone went quiet and they took the chance to explain the phase.

"The required ingredient is pork. You're free to use any meat from any species of Biska Forest pigs." Menshi came in and explained how the food would be judged. Buhara used his stomach as a gong ans signaled the start of the phase. Everyone ran out to get the pigs.

Kagero simply stood there and went to her cooking station. The only thing there was, was an old fashioned tool you used to cook meat. She then looked to the counter and looked at the supply they had set out.

"The phase already started." The blue haired woman said.

"I know." With that Kagero poofed away leaving a surprised Menchi, Buhara and Satotz who was in the shadows.

Kagero ran through the forest as fast as she could and found a heard of pigs, she hid her presence and snuck up to one and gave it a lethal blow to its head. She picked up the pig to see Gon, Kurapika and Leorio slide down a hill. She gave a salute holding the pig up with a single arm and poofed away, leaving the group astonished.

Kagero was the first to get back and she put the pig on the roaster, she cut out the eyes and gutted the pig, she took the blood of the pig and put it in a bowl, added sugar and spices to it and let it sit aside. The judges simply watched her in awe. She grabbed the lettuce and tomato and sliced them into paper thin slices and put them off to the side. She turned her Burner on medium; she knew that she had enough time to cook it all the way through with how fast she caught the pig.

She paused when she heard a huge noise from the forest. "About time," She went back to turning the pig. When the applicants came back they simply put there pig on the stick, put it to full heat and rotated away.

"Woah, you're almost done already!" Gon said impressed."…Mirage?" No answer. Kagero was too busy to notice Gon.

"He's so focused." Leorio commented, impressed by her concentration.

Kagero was almost done when awhile bunch of applicants ran up with their charred pigs. Kagero lathered the sauce she made on the outside of the pig and let it crystallize for a few seconds on the heat. Turned off the burner, and took the pig off of the stick and set it on the counter. She cut equal thick slices and charred a little on the burner like a steak, the juice was now sealed in the meat. She put a single slice on one plate for Menchi since it seemed like she wouldn't eat the whole damn pig. She placed the paper-thin lettuce and tomato on the side and put some more sauce on the steak. She put the rest of the lettuce inside the pig. Kagero grabbed the plate and the pig and walked up the stairs.

"Last applicant." Menchi declared.

Kagero put the plate in front of Menchi and gave Buhara the pig. Buhara ate it in one bite.

"This is really well done. Nice presentation." Menchi cut the steak and the juices flowed out. She took a bite and she looked happy. "You Pass!"

"What! That's the first person to pass!" An applicant complained.

"Yes, the rest of you fail."

"Isn't that a bit unfair?" Kagero questioned. "I know Hisoka's on your nerves but that's nothing to fail everyone for."

Menchi was speechless. How could she tell? Her perception was incredible! Menchi recovered and stated a reason. "All the applicants simply put the pig over a flame. There was no effort to make it pleasurable. Almost all of the pigs were charred on the outside but raw on the inside, you can die from eating raw meat."

There was a loud noise overhead and a huge blimp came into view.

Menchi explained that Hunters need to be creative put simply. Then a voice came on through a megaphone. "That said, it would be excessive to fail every single applicant. "

"That's the symbol of the Hunters Association!" A random applicant stated the obvious.

A person jumped from the blimp and landed in the center of the area. There was a huge dust cloud and the ground caved in. When the dust started to clear you could see the figure of an older man. He was wearing a type of kimono and had a weird hairstyle with long eyebrows and a long beard with a grey tip to it. To top that weirdness off he had large earlobes with piercings.

"He's in charge of the Hunter Exam…Chairman Netero." Menchi explained who the person was.

"Well, I work behind the scenes. I only take action when there's an issue, like now. So, Menchi-kun. You failed all of the applicants because you disapproved of their reluctance to try new things?"

"No sir... I lost my cool when one of the candidates insulted Gourmet Hunters. And I made the exam harder than necessary."

"In other words, you're aware that this exam was unacceptable."

"Yes, sir. When cooking is involved, I lose control."

"Excuse me…" Kagero intervened getting Menchi and Netero to look at her, including everyone else. "She didn't fail everyone…"

"Menchi-kun didn't fail you?" Netero asked.

"No sir."

Netero looked to Menchi. "Why did you only pass this young lad here?"

"He actually put effort to make the food taste good, he tried new things and passed my expectations. That's the reason I passed him. Also the food was really good."

"I know that Menchi-san failed everyone else. I can see why, no offense. But there should be a re-examination."

"What about it Menchi-kun?" Netero went along with the re-examination idea. "But you will have to participate in the new test. Is that acceptable?"

"Then the new challenge will be boiled eggs. Chairman, can you take up to Mt. Split-in-Half in your airship?"

"Mt. Split-in-Half, I see what you're doing. Certainly, I can."

The airship arrived at Mt. Split-in-Half in less than thirty minutes; Kagero took the time to meditate so she could regain some energy. The Group wanted to talk to her but decided to leave her alone when they saw her meditating or napping.

Everyone was looking over the edge of the cliff.

"Now, everyone…Look down there." There was what seemed to be a web in the crevice of the gorge. "A Spider Eagle's web."

"So they make their webs there!" Gon peeked over the edge, that's when a updraft of air came up. Some contestants cringed and either walked away or fell backwards.

Menchi explained that the eggs were hanging from the web and that we simply had to get them and get back up. Menchi did a demonstration. She jumped down and grabbed the web. She let go and grabbed an egg and fell, but was lifted by the updraft.

"There. Now I just need to boil the egg." Menchi said confidently.

"No reasonable person would jump down there." A contestant was panicking

"I've been waiting for this!" Gon jumped off with the others. Kagero didn't jump off though. Everyone else followed. Menchi was panicking because she didn't have the chance to explain how to get the eggs.

Everyone grabbed on to the web and some people mindlessly let got and fell to their deaths. Leorio wanted to jump off but Gon yelled 'Don't!' Every single person went quiet, the web was about to snap when he said 'Now!' Everyone came back up with an egg successfully.

"Nee, Mirage Why didn't you jump?" Gon asked.

"I was wondering too." Killua added.

"I'm too heavy, the web would have broken right away with me and everyone on there."

Menchi over heard this and walked over. "What do you mean?"

"I have training weights and they could easily break the web with other people on it." Menchi and the group let out an 'Ah.' "So I'll be going down now."

"But the up draft wouldn't be able to lift you up all the way now would it?" Kurapika was worried.

"I have a plan. Don't worry." Kagero walked towards the edge of the ravine. A few other people walked over too to watch her; Hisoka, The creepy pin guy, Menchi, Hanzo, Netero and the gang.

Kagero looked beside her to the group and gave a nod, she jumped. She grabbed the first web and jumped down to the next one, then the next, and she reached the last web, the one with the eggs on it. If she just jumped down and grabbed the last web the web would have snapped from the shock and she would have fallen. So she jumped down gradually to lesson impact. She slid herself down one of the lines connected to a bunch of eggs and grabbed one with one hand. The other hand was on the string; she pulled herself up and jumped onto the web. Walking across the tightrope with ease she started jumping. The people above were curious of what she would do. Then she jumped towards the wall of the ravine and propelled herself off of it successfully getting her up to the next web. Once she reached the top web Kagero noticed that the same method would not help her here. There was way too much of a gap to wall jump her way up to the ledge. She thought of an idea, and walked to the middle of the web.

"What are you doing Kagero! Were over here!" Leorio yelled. Kagero ignored him. She was too focused.

She sensed that the breeze would be coming soon and bolted across the web to the opposite side the ravine. Kagero jumped and was about to crash into the wall, Leorio cringed for impact; But she wall-jumped off the wall as hard as she could and flew across half of the ravine. Then. The updraft came. The force from her jump and the updraft gave her the distance she needed to get across with plenty of distance to spare. She landed effortlessly leaving a dent in the ground like Netero from before.

Gon, and Killua ran to her. Kurapika and Leorio followed, including the other people who were watching closely.

"That was amazing!" Gon ran up and hugged her. "I'm glad you didn't fall!" Kagero was flustered by the sudden hug. She lifted her arms up on impact so the eggs wouldn't get damaged. Her hood fell down, and so did the egg in her hood. Her reflexes caught the egg before it got anywhere close to the ground. The people around her were the only ones to see her face. The majority of them were staring at her. Though people like Hisoka didn't pay attention. Just the applicants that didn't really have a significance stared.

"What are you guys looking at?" Kagero didn't even notice that her hood was down. Then she felt a breeze and her hair started moving. "..." She tried to put her hood back up but Gon pestered her that she should keep it down. She didn't like the stares, but she liked the breeze.

"Why do you have two eggs Mirage?" Kurapika asked. "I didn't see you grab two in the first place."

"I put one in my hood." She scratched her head. "I thought that the people who didn't jump would like to try some." She smiled sheepishly. The others went quiet. "…What?"

"N-nothing… We're still getting used to you, opening up…" Leorio blushed slightly, "Never thought you would be so _kind_." Kagero blushed furiously.

"I'm glad you're opening up!" Gon was extremely happy. "You should smile more!" Kagero got awkward from the embarrassment, furious blush still engaged. The others burst out laughing. Killua included. "You too Killua!" Then it was Killua's turn to blush.

"Everyone time to boil the eggs!" Menchi exclaimed. Gon, Leorio and Kurapika left them. Kagero and Killua looked to each other and smiled timidly. The reason why? The bringers of the awkwardness had left.

There was a huge cauldron, the eggs were put in and there was about a fifteen minute wait. Kagero decided to walk around. She bumped into Hisoka.

"Nice job, boya." He walked off.

_Well...That was, weird..._ Kagero thought as she plopped herself on the ground, laid down, and enjoyed the breeze. The others joined her. It was so peaceful. Killua ended up staring at Kagero, mainly because of her unique hair and eye colour. The peacefulness was interrupted when Menchi called everyone.

People lined up anxious to get there eggs. Kagero was last in line so she could grab her second egg. Everyone started eating; they were surprised by how good it was. Gon even shared his with someone else. Kagero didn't eat hers yet, she wanted to let the others have her second egg. After she was done, almost everyone had finished their eggs.

"You didn't eat your egg yet?" Killua walked up to Kagero.

"I was just about to eat it. It's still warm." She held it up to her face effectively warming it up.

"Mirage! It's time to go!" Gon yelled from the doorway of the airship. "Killua too! Come on!"

* * *

**Ahh, it feels nice to be able to write again! I hope you liked it~ Hopefully I'll be writing more soon! ^-^**

**I just recently got some motivation to write! I hope you guys like it and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Transfer of worlds**

**I'm back with another chapter! Hope you guys like it! Also I have corrected some typos and grammar errors in the previous chapters! I'm also thinking I'll do some omakes! Maybe…possibly…Actually I don't know yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, I only own mu Oc, Kagero, and the plot changes. **

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The second phase was officially over and everyone gathered on the airship which was flying in the night towards the third phase's site. Netero decided to introduce himself to the remaining forty-three remaining applicants whom were gathered in the front room of the sirship. The green bean was beside him too, turns out that he was the Chairman's secretary.

"Originally, I'd planned to make my appearance during the exam's final phase, but as I'm already here…" He paused and looked around the room. "I'm loving this tension in the air!" Killua and Kagero both yawned at the same time. "So I think I'll stick around for the rest for the trip." Netero laughed.

His secretary, Beans, took over. "We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning, at eight AM. You'll find dinner waiting in the dining hall. You are also welcome to get some rest. In other words, you're free to do as you please until you are contacted."

"Okay, Gon, Kagero! Let's explore the airship!" Killua still had plenty of energy to spare.

"Yeah!" Gon happily accepted the offer.

"Sure." Then the boys ran off and Kagero followed.

Kagero overheard Leorio say 'How can they have so much energy? I'm hitting the sack.' Kagero internally laughed at Leorio, he would have punched her if she did aloud.

While Kagero, Gon and Killua were exploring, the previous examiners were having dinner and were talking.

"Hey, How many applicants do you expect to make it?" Menchi asked Buhara and Satotz.

"You mean the exam?"

"Yep. This year, we have an impressive group. Though I did fail all but one at one point."

"But doesn't it depend on what the upcoming phases consist of?"

"That's true… But didn't you notice it? One of them had this whole aura thing going on." She took a bite of her food. "What do you think, Satotz?"

"Oh, yes. I like the rookie this year." He stopped eating to talk.

"Ha! So you agree?" Menchi was happy. "I think #294 has a good shot." (Hanzo)

"I'm partial to #99" (Killua)

"He looks like a selfish, spoiled brat." She turned to Buhara. "What do you think, Buhara?"

"Well..He isn't a rookie, but #44 is the one I favor." (Hisoka) "I'm sure you noticed but when one of the applicants was on a fit it was number 44 who was really on the verge of killing someone."

"I did notice that, of course. He could barely restrain himself from tearing off our heads. But he was that way since he laid eyes on us."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's the real reason I was so edgy. He kept challenging me."

They kept talking about Hisoka when Menchi remembered something.

"But you know what." She caught Satotz's and Buhara's attention. " Number 500 really catches my eye. I'm sure we all have our eyes on him."

"Yea." Buhara and Satotz both agreed.

"What really surprised me was his perception." This raised Satotz eyebrow. "He noticed that I was edgy because of #44. And it seems that he isn't fazed by him." She took a sip of her drink. "His physical ability is also astounding."

"I've seen hints of _that_ in the first phase." Satotz comented. Menchi and Buhara were speechless.

Back with the kids they were roaming around when Gon and Killua wanted to go through the kitchen. In the end they were thrown out of the kitchen by an angry chief.

"Wow, awesome!" Killua ran to the window and pressed his face against the glass. "Look, Gon!"

"Wait what!" Gon ran over. "Woah! It's like the ground is covered in jewels!" The two boys faces were plastered to the glass, Kagero sat down on a bench by the window and stared out of it.

"Nee, Killua. Where are your mom and dad?"

"Hmm… They're alive. Probably"

"What do you mean?" Gon asked taking a bite of his meat.

"They're assassins."

"Huh? Both of them?" Gon was surprised.

"That's cool, so you're an assassin too huh." Kagero replied nonchalantly.

"That's your first reaction?" Killua laughed. "You two really are a riot!"

"Huh?"

"You two are the first people who have ever responded seriously."

"Well, you're telling the truth." Kagero was dead serious.

"What makes you think that?" Killua asked Kagero.

"Well you aren't lying…"

"That's weird…People only like me because they can't tell if I'm serious or not."

Gon and Kagero both 'hmmed'

Killua started talking about how he _was_ indeed an assassin as Kagero said, and explained about his position in his family. His family snapped when he said he didn't want to be an assassin. In the end... there was a fight, Killua stabbed his mother in the face and his brother in the side, and ran away from home.

The three continued talking when Netero over heard them and decided to pull a prank, he let out a surge or murderous intent and vanished to the other side of the hallway. The two boys reacted a few seconds after it was released. Though Kagero disappeared immediately and re-appeared behind Netero.

"Something wrong?" He looked behind him to see Kagero.

"Netero–san… Did you see someone coming from over there?" Gon pointed in the direction where the intent came from.

Netero replied in an irritating way. "No~"

Kagero walked back to the boys. "Nice trick old man, you're quite fast."

"What do you want? You don't have to do anything till the last phase, right?" Killua was annoyed.

"No need to be so unkind. I got bored, and was looking for some companions."

"Let's go, Gon, Kagero."

"Wait a moment. Would you care to play a game with me?"

"A game?"

"If you are able yo defeat me, I shall let you be hunters!" He taunted them into playing.

"Really? I'll play!"

In the end Killua was hoaxed into playing the game by Netero. Netero lead the three into a room that had port windows and had padded walls, it was clearly a type of training room. Netero stood in the middle of the room bouncing a ball.

"Now, I'll go over the rules of the game." He balanced the ball on his finger. " If you can take this ball from me, before the airship reaches its destination, you win. Well, that gives you nine hours."He spun the ball on his fingertip. "You're free to attack me however you'd like. I won't touch you."

"Eh, but that's no fair. You can't call that a game."

"Why don't you give it a try first?" Netero taunted.

"We just have to take the ball?" Killua was stoic.

"Yeah."

"Then I'll go first."

Killua started walking around the room slowly. While he was walking duplicates of himself were created.

"I see lots of Killua's! " Gon exclaimed.

"It must be an assassination technique." Kagero pointed out.

Killua started to attack and his copy's vanished. Netero easily evaded all his attempts to get the ball. Killua was even more pissed off and decided to so a spinning dropkick. He launched himself towards Netero, low to the ground and planted the kick right to his shin. Netero didn't react. Killua jumped up and down in pain from the force of his kick.

"Killua! Tag! Tag!" Gon called Killua cutely. Killua limped over and clapped hands with Gon. He looked over to Kagero who was simply watching from the corner of the room, sitting on the floor and leaning against the corner.

Gon started stretching. "Okay!" He got into his fighting stance. He accelerated to Netero. Netero relaxed his guard when Gon suddenly disappeared. He looked above to see Gon looking all smug and confident…Untill… He hit the ceiling.

Gon cringed in pain on the floor.

"Idiot! We all know you can jump really high! Control your strength!" Killua crossed his arms and let out a sigh.

"Netero let his guard down for an instant." Kagero pointed out.

Netero sweat dropped, _No kidding_...

Gon got up from his spell of pain and rubbed his head. "I messed up there." He walked around and gave it another shot, but failed.

"Mirage! Wanna' go?!" Gon ran up to her.

"Sure." Gon had his hand up in the air waiting for a clap to switch them out. Kagero paused and clapped his hand.

Kagero got up and walked to Netero. She looked to Killua. "Killua, how'd you do that move you did. When you multiplied yourself." Kagero wanted to learn it.

"I just walked silently in a certain rhythm." Killua gave a vague description.

"I see…" Kagero looked to her feet and walked around making no sound what so ever. "Ah!" Killua snapped his head up to see Kagero doing the Rhythm Echo.

"Uuha! That's so cool!" Gon was impressed by her learning it. But Netero was shocked by her ability to soak up knowledge.

"I guess I'll start now." Kagero smirked and did the same thing Killua did; though she made the circle smaller and smaller until she was right beside him. She suddenly jumped up making the illusion shatter. Netero looked up to see her not in the air. She was behind him. Kagero jumped up and propelled herself off of the ceiling and appeared behind him. Netero bolted forward suspecting that she was behind him.

"Che." Kagero kicked the ground. "One more time."

This time she just walked up to him. Netero was wondering what she would do. Kagero went all acrobatic when she grabbed onto his arm and swung herself around his body. Kagero was on his back when he went to the wall and leaned against it pinning her to it.

"Damn it." She cursed.

Awhile later Killua was trying again.

"You boys aren't getting anywhere. Why not attack simultaneously?" Netero offered.

"Okay… I'll get you this time!" Gon bolted into the fight but got his head pushed into the ground almost immediately by Netero.

Kagero joined in after the two couldn't do anything. Gon went to kick Netero in the chin but missed, that's when he kicked his boot off to get more distance and knocked him right in the chin. While Netero fell backwards Killua kicked him in the back and he fell forwards. The ball was now floating above Netero's back. Killua went to jump for the ball. Netero moved his leg to kick the ball out of the way but Kagero intervened and pushed it to the ground. Netero used his other leg to kick it away. He recovered and went to grab the ball still in the air.

That's when Gon kicked his other boot off and hit the ball.

"You and your little tricks!" Netero yelled.

The two boys yelled' It's mine!' and were about to grab the ball. That's when Netero put all his force into his legs and shot himself like a cannon towards the ball. The old man zoomed passed the boys. He saw a scarf fluttering by the ball. The scarf wrapped around it and was pulled towards another direction. Kagero caught the ball and tossed it to Netero.

"Wow! Kagero you got it! You're amazing Kagero! Netero!"

"No, he's only been using his right leg and left arm. Even though I got the ball I'm not accepting the title." She looked to Netero. "Also, you weren't really going to give us the title anyways."

"Oh, you figured it out? And here I thought I'd fooled you." Netero relaxed.

"So that's what he was doing…"

Killua got up from the floor. "Forget it… I give up. I lose!" He walked to the door. "Hah, hah! You really know how to piss me off, old man. Let's go, Gon!"

"Oh, I'm gonna play a little longer."

"What? Didn't you just hear what I said?!"

"Yea! I don't care about the ball. We've only used up half of the time limit. I'm gonna make Netero-san use his right hand before the time runs out." Killua was speechless. And so he left.

"I'm also going to stay a bit longer." Kagero said to Netero.

"Really?!" Gon was happy.

"I'm going to get some drinks though. Be right back." Kagero left the room to go to a vending machine. She got four bottles of water and a few chocolate bars. While she was walking back to the room she heard a noise. She walked towards the noise and saw two people lying on the floor, dead. In the other direction she saw Killua. She walked up to him not making a noise and put bottled water to his neck getting him to flinch and turn around.

"Here." She tossed him the water bottle. Killua didn't seem like himself. Then she remembered something from TV.

"Killua."

"Yea…"

"Have a snickers."

"Why?"

"Because you're not yourself when you're hungry." She put the chocolate bar in his hand and walked off.

Killua started laughing. Not only because she didn't react to the people that laid on the ground. But because she pulled off the Snickers slogan!

Kagero got back to the room and opened the door to see Gon and Netero talking.

"Here." She tossed a bottle to Netero and Gon.

"Thanks!" Gon caught the bottle, same with Netero.

Kagero walked up to the two. "Pick one." Gon picked the Hershey's and Netero got the Twix. Kagero was left with the Caramilk.

"What did you give to Killua?" Gon asked.

"The Snickers." She paused and drank some water. "He's not himself when he's hungry." Netero started laughing.

"Wha-What's so funny?"Gon was confused because he never watched television.

"Nothing, just something from television." Netero explained.

"I haven't watched television in a really long time. My TV broke."

"Poor kid..."Kagero side commented. Netero started laughing again.

When they were done there snack they went back to sparing. While Gon was trying to get Netero to use his right hand he sped his movements up considerably. Gon decided to take a break so Kagero took a turn.

"Mind if we spar instead? I already got the ball from you."

"Sure."

Kagero and Netero sparred while Gon rested. The spar was amazing, Kagero's reaction time was at its peak and she managed to get some good hits in. Then she decided to get serious, not that she wasn't serious already, but she wanted to go full power with her strength. She knew that if she just hit him blindly she wouldn't be able to get him to go flying. So she went behind him and buckled his knees by kicking the back of his knees slightly. He fell under his weight a little and she took the chance to kick him as hard as she could in the back. Netero went flying towards the padded wall.

"Creative little…" Netero said under his breath. Though he was thoroughly impressed with her overall ability and strength.

"Well I guess, I'm done…" Kagero smiled. "I'm satisfied with this for now. Gon, you good?"

"Un!" Gon nodded and ran in to resume him fight. After a few feigns and psyche's he headbutted Netero in the stomach. Netero didn't react but then Gon went to do the same thing again. Netero knew that if he hit his stomach again without relaxing his , muscles he would shatter his skull! But if he relaxed he would be the one feeling the pain! Netero evaded him my using his hand to push on his back and went flying towards the wall. In the end…Gon ended up falling asleep in the end after hitting a wall to hard.

"Netero…"

"Ahn?"

"Thanks, it was fun." Kagero smiled under her hood. "I'll be going to sleep now." She yawned. "Good night."

Kagero walked to the rooms that everyone was sleeping in and saw Killua. She sat down beside him and slowly drifted to sleep. Killua was awakened by something plopping on his shoulder. He looked beside him to see Kagero sleeping peacefully. He smirked and snickered a bit as he remembered the Snickers thing she pulled off. He caught himself staring at her and noticed something.

_He does have an awfully feminine face now that I see him up close._ He stopped his thoughts and went back to sleep, he would need the energy in the morning.

While everyone was sleeping an announcement came on. "I apologize for the long wait." It was beans voice. "The airship will soon arrive at its destination."

Gon woke up from his slumber and looked outside to see a tower on a cylinder shaped mountain. It was really high above the ground.

"Kagero… Kagero… Time to get up. Were at the site for the third phase!." Killua shook Kagero awake, her hood fell down in the result of the shaking.

"Hnn… Killua?" Kagero's voice was sluggish and she was drooling a but, she wiped her eyes. Killua thought that Kagero looked even more like a girl like this! She was just so….cute when she wakes up!

"Where are we?" She wiped the drool off of her mouth.

"At the third exam site." Killua suppressed a slight blush.

Killua ended up dragging Kagero out of the airship and met up with Gon, Leorio and Kurapika.

"What's wrong with Mirage?" Gon asked.

"He just got up.." Killua hit her upside the head.

"Ugh…Killua…Your mean.." Kagero rubbed the back of her head.

"Mirage, you have a mark on your face…"

"Ah…." She rubbed the spot lazily, eyes refusing to be open.

"I'd never thought that Kagero would be so…..cute in the morning…." Leorio laughed. "Doesn't really suit his usual self."

Somehow while Kagero was in this, state, she noticed someone watching her. Hisoka was staring at her. Though she was too tired to do anything, she just stared back and cocked her head to the side, wondering why he was staring at her.

Everyone's attention was gathered when Beans had an announcement.

"Ahem… Everyone, the exam's Third Phase will begin here, at the top of Trick Tower. To pass this phase, you must reach the towers base alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours. With that, we will now begin the Third Phase. I pray for your success.

The airship took off and Beans used the megaphone to encourage the rest of the applicants. "Best of luck to everyone!"

Meanwhile, someone was watching them from deep within the tower. Most likely the examiner.

Gon looked down the edge of the Tower and was in awe by the pure height of it.

"Are we supposed to climb down?" Leorio said clinging on to his suitcase scared like it was a teddy bear.

"That would be suicide…" Kurapika sweat dropped.

"Heh. Maybe for a normal person." #86 said arrogantly. He went over to the edge and started scaling the wall. "But a top-class rock climber can handle this, no problem."

Killua let out a 'Wow'.

"He's going down pretty fast." Gon looked down to the man.

"Looks like I'll be the first one to pass the Third Phase…" #86 said as he was climbing down.

"Be carefull, arrogance is what kills people in the end~" Kagero warned the man, finally fully awake.

The man stopped climbing when he heard weird noises. He looked to his side slowly to see huge monster birds come flying towards him.

"Stop! Stay away!" One purposely flew under him and took him into his mouth and flew away.

"G-Guess we can't climb down the side…" Leorio muttered.

Awhile later and Kagero noticed something. "Hey, there are fewer applicants."

"Yea, half of the applicants already found an exit." Kurapika stated.

"There must be hidden doors that lead below." Kagro bent down to knock on the floor.

"Kurapika! Leorio! Mirage!" Gon called them over waving.

The three ran over to Killua and Gon.

"What is it, Gon?" Kurapika asked.

"Look, I found a hidden door." Gon pushed on a tile and it opened slightly. "There are others over there, there, there and there!" Gon pointed to the areas where they were.

"Some could be traps." Kurapika analyzed.

"And it looks as though each door could only be used once…We tried opening a door someone else used, but it wouldn't budge." Killua added.

"So no hard feeling if any of us spring a trap. Hmm." Kagero ruffled Gon's and Killua's hair. Gon simply looked up and Killua made a noise similar to 'Hn'. "What are you going to do?"

"Luck is part of the game…" Kurapika interrupted Leorio.

"I have no objection."

Everyone stood in front of a door and said there farewells.

"Let's go on the count of three."

"One"

"Two"

"Three!" Everyone went on to their designated doors. It seemed that Kagero was the only one who went into a different room.

Kagero fell into a dark room with and torch in the room, she fell and landed on her feet without making a sound. She looked to the back right corner of the room that was behind her.

"Who's there."

"Don't be alarmed. Boya"

"Hisoka."

"Ping-pon! Correct! I've been waiting for you~"

"So you needed another person to continue…"

"Hai~"

Then a door opened and an announcement came on. "#44, #500 you two will face a trial of obstacles before facing an opponent and choosing your paths. Please put these watches on." A pedestal came out from a wall. Both Hisoka and Kagero put them on and the torch went out.

"Ooh scary~" Hisoka said sarcastically. Kagero's face was that of this emoticon, -_-.

"Come on." Kagero walked through the door and Hisoka followed. The door slammed shut and lights went on. There were two sided axes swinging from side to side. They had to get past this to get to the other side. Kagero walked through like it was nothing and same did Hisoka. Hisoka was whistling and a maze of mirrors came up, there were two paths. They had to split up. Kagero read about these types of mazes in books. She looked to the floor. The lined from where the mirrorers were hidden well since the floor was also glass and was in triangles. She walked through it and met a fork in the maze. She looked to the right to see no reflection strait on and to the left where she could see more reflections. She went right. She followed this logic and walked through. When she was done it took about 10 minutes since it was an insanely large maze, there were even stairs going down to the next level to continue it!

"Figure's you would be don't before me…" She looked to Hisoka. "You _are_ a 'clown' after all." She laughed a bit. There was another door way and the watches started to glow.

The watched had a message on them. 'X' to open the door and 'O' to keep it closed. Naturally they both picked 'X' and the door opened. It was another puzzle. The ground lit up in a certain pattern a few times and it stopped.

"Hisoka…"

"Do you know what this puzzle is?"

"Not at all~"

"Hmm…" She reached into her pocket and grabbed one of the fruit bars she had and threw it on a square on the floor that didn't glow. That square on the floor shattered. "Follow me."

Hisoka stayed quiet and did as he was told wondering what she would do next. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him along following the path she memorized when the floor was glowing. Each time they took a step on the correct square it glowed. She was right. The glowing squares from before was the correct path, and if they didn't take it the whole floor would shatter.

After they finished crossing they stepped on concrete and another door appeared. The glass floor behind them shattered and reviled spikes facing upwards ready to kill them. The door open and the two went into the room. It was huge, high ceilings and large square footage. Two people appeared from the shadows.

"We'll be your opponents." One of them said.

"This will either be a team battle or separate. Use majority rules to choose. 'X' is team, and 'O' is separate."

Hisoka and Kagero hit 'O'.

"Pick you opponent" An announcement came on over an intercom, it was assumed to be the third examiner.

The first opponent had scythes on chains and seemed like a long distance fighter while the other looked like a hand to hand combat since he was wearing a Gi and had a black belt on.

"I'm willing to take the Karate Kid here." Hisoka laughed at Kagero's joke.

"I'll take mister scythes here then~"

* * *

**There's Chapter 6~ I'm hoping to get another chapter started by the end of the day! I hope you guys review to Point out my errors or rage for anything like that. Also I would like to know if the characters in the story aren't too out of character.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Transfer of Worlds**

**I'm oh so verry sorry that I havent updated for like a month! I had my band trip last week and I've had a lot of projects! Anyways, thankyou for picking up this Fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, only my Oc, Kagero, and the additions to the story.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

An announcement came on again. "Choose who goes first."

"Hisoka, you can go." Kagero leaned against the wall of the room and sat down.

"I've been waiting…_Hisoka." _The guy with daggers stood up. The darkened room brightened up as green torches were lit up in an orderly fashion. You could finally see the opponent's faces. The man with the daggers had scars, running up his face from his cheeks and passed the brow. He had a savage smile. You could easily tell he wanted to kill.

"Well that's fancy."

"I'm not here as an examiner this year Hisoka. I'm here for revenge."

"Today, I'll get payback for my scars!" He drew his blade, spun it in the air and caught it effortlessly.

"Heh, those scars merely show that you were an incompetent examiner." He smirked. "You're blaming me for your own inadequacies." The brute took out another dagger.

"Quit yapping!" He began to spin those daggers incredibly fast and started laughing. "Prepare to die!"

"Dual wielding?" Hisoka's smirk disappeared when he threw the two daggers in the air.

He took out two more daggers and yelled "Infinite quad wielding!" and threw the two blades, one down and one upwards leaving a space in between them. Hisoka dodged by side jumping in between the space. He rushed to Hisoka and cross slashed. Though, he dodged. The two daggers came back spinning wildly and one of them slashed Hisoka's side.

"It's not over yet!" The brute threw his others blades in the air and caught the other ones for another attack. He continuously threw them and Hisoka was forced to keep dodging.

Kagero started to nod off. The dodging continued and Kagero fell asleep. The brute was yelling about how dodging is futile and he would get shredded.

Kagero missed something after she fell asleep. Hisoka caught the blades. He let out an aura to scare the man and succeeded, though Kagero slept right through it. The man yelled as he was beheaded.

Half of the candles went out and the room darkened. Hisoka walked off and saw that Kagero was slumped against the wall. He walked up to her and knelt down seeing her sleeping face.

"Hmm, so you're a girl, interesting~" Hisoka has seen her face before, but only deducted her gender when he saw her relaxed sleeping face. He shook her shoulder. "Deary, it's a shame to wake you but it's your turn~"

"Hnn?" She got up groggily and looked to Hisoka and eyed him. "You're injured... Let me help…" She yawned.

"No need to." Hisoka pointed to the Karate kid. "He's waiting."

"No… Injuries must be treated. It could get infected." She reached to her pouched for some gauze and disinfectant. "It's ok right, Karate-san?"

"As long as it's ok with the examiner." Just as he finished the speaker turned on.

"It's fine. As long as you know you're wasting your time." You could imagine someone pushing up their big rimmed glasses.

"I'm fine with that." Kagero looked to Hisoka. "Now sit down." Hisoka complied as she seemed stubborn about it. "Mind if you pull your shirt up?" No answer. Kagero sighed. "Fine then." She pulled his shirt up nonchalantly revealing well-built abs, Hisoka simply stared. Kagero wiped the wound clearing the area around it getting rid of the blood. "This may sting a bit." Kagero applied the disinfectant, Hisoka didn't even flinch. She dabbed it and applied a light gauze taping.

"There good as new." She patted the wound. "You can pull your shirt down now." He complied.

"I assume you are ready?" The man in the Gi walked to the middle of the room to where the dead body still laid.

Kagero walked to the middle and stared at the lifeless body. "So we have to kill our opponent?" Kagero said sadly.

"Yes." The examiner once again came onto the intercom.

"…" Kagero was fine with killing animals but she had never killed a person before. "If I have to… I'll do it." She still stared at the body. "May I move the body?..."

"It will get in the way anyways."

Kagero picked up the brute that was 3 times bulkier than her and laid him down at the side of the room. She grabbed his head and put it on his neck, crossed his arms, and walked back to the center of the room.

"I'm ready." The man took his fighting stance and so did Kagero.

The man started by running to Kagero. Before he got to her she ran too, jumped well above his height and landed on his shoulders. She tightened her grip on his head with her feet and twisted her body getting him to spin. His neck was strong enough that he could resist his neck being snapped, but couldn't stop spinning and falling to the ground. Kagero jumped off his shoulders as he fell increasing the impact to the cold, hard, already bloody ground. Kagero's clothes started to glow and she spun in the air, the glow from her clothing creating a spiral of neon blue and red as she came down spinning and implanted her foot in his gut. He coughed up a decent amount of blood.

"I complement your strength, but that alone can't beat me." He reached into his Gi and took out a short katana. "You will die in my place."

Kagero decided to initiate the attack this time. She flash stepped around leaving trails of neon. She got the Idea from Killua's Rhythm echo, but running instead, the glowing neon added to the effect.

"Hmm, now where'd you learn this from?" Hisoka eyed Kagero following the Neon trails.

"This is an assassination technique." The Karate Kid sweat dropped.

"None of your business." The circular ring of neon vanished as she flashed behind him.

He didn't notice her behind him and simply thought that she disappeared. He looked around, Kagero mirroring his movement to stay out of his field of vision. He brought his arms behind him and grabbed Kagero. She kicked the back of his legs to make him fall. He loosened his grip and Kagero Grabbed his Gi and spun them around mid-air. Kagero was now on top of him. She pinned his arms above his head. He struggled but couldn't break free of her grip.

"I'm sorry, your time is over." She unsheathed her hidden blade on her free arm. Her eyes glowed there neon green colour. She stared at him, not noticing her eyes swelling up in tears. But, her eyes still scared the man, even though they were filled with sadness and guilt.

She swung her arm down, swiftly stabbing his heart. She jumped away before the blood got onto her clothing. She looked towards the body sadly. Kagero couldn't just leave it how it was. She crossed his arms on his chest.

"I guess I'm done, Hisoka, let's go..." Hisoka stood there, staring at her eyes. "What?" She just noticed the wet feeling on her cheeks. "Oh, I'm sorry." Kagero wiped her eyes and scratched her head and noticed that her hood was down. She immediately pulled it up. "Well... Let's go."

They walked to the door on the other side of the room. The door opened. "Choose your path." The examiner came on again.

"I guess I'll go right."

"Fine." Hisoka pressed the 'X' button that opened the wall, he walked through.

Kagero pressed the 'O' button and the other wall opened. It was a hallway, a long hallway. She walked down it, remembering the moments when she killed the man. She reached and elevator. It went down a few floors and opened to another hallway with bars blocking the way, it was another choice of 'X' or 'O'. She chose 'X' and went left. She walked for a while when she heard talking.

Kagero walked through to be blinded by light of a room with a floating block in the middle with two people on it, a pink haired girl and Leorio. By the sides of the hallway she saw Killua, Gon, Kurapika and Tonpa.

"Ah! Mirage!" Kagero walked up to the four. "What are you doing here?"

"I finished some challenges and the choices brought me here." Kagero simply put.

"What's wrong? You seem depressed." Killua wondered.

"I...Never mind..." Kagero looked to the scene that was across her. Leorio and the girl were playing rock paper scissors betting the time they had. The girl was taunting him and Leorio was faltering.

By the end of it Leorio lost. An announcement came on. "A new applicant has joined. The amount of wins will change to four. You may also choose an opponent that is still alive on the other side."

The criminals were talking on the other side when they suddenly stopped when the one in the back stood up.

"Guess I'm off."

The cuffs on the criminal were taken off, the criminals backed away. It appeared that a blue skinned person insulted him and he grabbed his head and embedded it into the wall. He started walking and gripped the wall, dragging his hand across forcing the others to move away leaving a path in the wall. He took off his hood.

Leorio gasped. "That guy...We should take the loss. Killua! Don't fight him."

"Why?"

"Johness the Dissector. The worst mass murderer in Zaban's history. All of his victims had one thing in common; he killed them with his bare hands. He was known for his iron grip, the power in his fingers."

As Leorio finished he crushed a piece of stone and let the sand fall through his fingers. "It's been so long since I touched human flesh."

Killua walked across the floating path that attached to the stage. Leorio yelled at Killua not wanting him to face the murderer.

"Damn it, was he even listening to me?!"

"He'll be fine, he has some tricks up his sleeve." Kagero sat down, feet dangling off the edge of the ledge before the endless pit surrounding the stage.

The paths receded and the fight started.

It was a fight to the death, Killua won by simply by ripping out his heart leaving the others speechless.

"Okay, that's three wins, Kagero your up." Killua mused.

"..." Kagero got up and jumped across the gap to the stage. Killua waited for the pathway to come out before going. Kagero picked up the body and put it to the side, crossing its arms.

"Now pick who you will fight." An announcement came on.

"I'll take you then." She pointed to the dark skinned army guy with the scars on his bald head.

"Very well." The announcer said and the opponent walked across. The paths receded.

"What will be the rules?"

"It will be a fight to the death." Kagero's face darkened.

"May I offer an addition to that?"

"Depends."

"How about if you get knocked off the stage you lose, also, if I win I get those hours Leorio lost back."

"The first part is fine but I object to the second part."

"Damn... fine."

"Then let's begin." The man ran to her reaching for her throat when she dodged.

"Not even comparable to the last guy..." Kagero murmured, though Gon, Killua and Kurapika heard what she said and got curious. They would definitely ask about that later.

Kagero waited in the middle of the stage until he attacked again. He ran up to her and attempted a punch when she grabbed his arm and threw him up into the air and he landed in the center of the room. He got up almost immediately got up. Kagero feigned a punch to the face and the man went for a high kick, she grabbed his foot an inch away from her head. She looked up to the man who was effortlessly trying to get out of her grasp. She launched the man across the room into the space where the other criminals were. Everyone was dumbfounded, similar to Killua's win when they found out he was an assassin.

"There, I win." Kagero put her hands in her pockets.

A door opened and a path came out connecting it under the door. Then an announcement came on. "Across the bridge, you'll find a small room. You must spend the fifty hours you gambled away there."

"Well let's go." Killua initiated.

They got into the room and it looked decent.

"Good grief. We have to spend fifty hours in this room?" Leorio walked to the couch.

"It's not a prison cell, be happy." Leorio scoffed at Kagero's comment.

"You're right Kagero! We should be happy!" Gon chirped.

"Killua."

"Huh?"

"Can you tell me how that technique works? The one you used to instantly remove his heart."

"Oh, that wasn't even a technique. I just ripped it out. But to make it easier, I manipulated my body a bit." Killua sharpened his nails.

"Y-Your nails..." Leorio and Gon were surprised.

"Mass murderers are still only amateurs. I used to be a professional." He pointed to himself.

"So... you're like a cat." Kagero decided to lighten the mood.

"A cat? What makes you think that?" Killua was slightly offended.

"Your retractable 'claws'." Kagero yawned, "Plus you act like a cat sometimes."

The four laughed.

"Well, then. We have more than two whole days."

"What should we do, Killua?"

"First, we should search the room for any kind of entertainment."

"Yeah!" Gon and Killua ran across the room.

"Man, you kids don't have a care in the world."

Tonpa and Kurapika sat down and Kagero sat down on the couch beside Kurapika.

"Mirage, what did you mean by what you said 'not even comparable to the last guy' previously?" Kurapika was curious; the boys were two considering how they stopped their activities of rummaging through the cabinet.

"It's a long story..."

"Speaking of which," Killua came in, "What was your trial like?"

"Yea, who were you with?" Gon asked.

_So many questions..._ "I was with Hisoka."

"H-Hisoka?!" Leorio blurted out. Everyone was surprised.

"Yea... We had to go through these puzzles involving mirrors and glass." Kagero explained about the puzzles since Gon was curious about them. By the end of the explanation Gon's head was steaming. "After that we entered a room with two people in it. Hisoka fought his opponent but...I fell asleep... He was injured so I dressed his wounds..." The room was insanely quiet, you could hear a cricket chirp, until Leorio spoke up.

"H-H...How could you be so relaxed around _him_! H-He's so creepy and strong!"

"Mirage saved me from Hisoka before! He's strong!" Gon came in. Leorio stared agape at Kagero.

"Bu-but he killed all those people!"

"He also killed his opponent." The room went silent again.

"What about the other opponent?" Kurapika got everyone back on topic.

"He was a Karate master, though a criminal too. I had... I had to kill him...It was the rules..." Kagero's tone darkened and her eyes threatened to overflow with tears.

"So that's why you seemed so depressed when you came." Kurapika pieced it together.

"So that's the reason you asked to compromise with the rules with the army guy too right?" Gon was being surprisingly smart.

"Yea..."

"Sorry to bring that up Kagero, it must have been hard on you." Leorio was feeling bad.

"Oh, it's ok." Kagero smiled. Even with her hood up you could clearly see it. It was an actual smile, the group went silent and some people blushed slightly. Leorio being completely obvious and Killua hit it well.

"I guess I'll read a book." Kagero got up and got a book about famous martial artists of the new world she was in.

The boys were just killing time when Killua started to show Gon his skateboard. Kagero got interested in it so she got up to get a closer look.

"Oh Kagero you want to try too?" Killua asked.

"Yeah."

"You'll have to let me try your shoes then."

"Sure, though they may not fit you."

Killua explained the skateboard trick and Kagero played rock paper scissors and got to go first. Killua did a demonstration and Kagero did it on the first try.

"This isn't so hard..." Kagero went back and forth doing occasional jumps.

"Uuah...Let me try!" Kagero tossed Gon the board. Gon tried doing the trick but failed and the board whizzed by Tonpa's head effectively messing up his hair.

"Hey don't skateboard in this small room!" Leorio yelled.

"You shouldn't yell so loud either..." Kagero said in a whisper, though Gon and Killua heard and started giggling.

"Then let's try Mirage's shoes!"

Kagero took her shoes off and tossed them to Killua.

"Eeh, why's Killua first?"

"Because he let me use his skateboard first."

Killua put the shoes on and stumbled a bit at first and could rollerblade with a hint of trouble. Well that's because the shoes were too big for him.

"My turn, my turn!" Killua took the shoes off and gave them to Gon with a sulk.

"Th-This is hard." Gon was frustrated. Then he fell and face planted. A shoe flew off his foot flying by Leorio's head this time. "Sorry..." Tonpa laughed.

"Hey!" Leorio started bickering with Tonpa.

"It's like they're an old married couple." Kagero laughed slightly.

"WHAAT!" Leorio and Tonpa yelled. The comment made them stop arguing. Everyone else laughed out loud.

"Hah.. ha... I-I'm dying!" Killua's laughter was dying down, well, slightly.

Kagero pouted a little. "It wasn't that funny…" She looked down and to the side blushing slightly.

Everyone ended up doing their own thing. Kurapika had a mountain of books beside him and Leorio and Tonpa were already asleep. Gon and Killua were watching and Kagero was listening to her music.

Kagero stretched and looked at the time. "Hmm, it's getting late."

"Yea, I would say it's time to go to sleep." Kurapika closed a book.

"Is there a bathroom?" Just then a door appeared on the wall and it opened to a bathroom. "Convenient." Kagero got up and stretched again. "Does anyone need it?"

"I'll go." Gon got up and trotted to the bathroom.

"Kagero, I've never really thought about it but, you are a boy right?"

"What makes you ask Killua?" Killua shrugged.

"I guess it's because you look like a girl sometimes."

"So I'm similar to Kurapika?" Kagero gestured a hand to where Kurapika was.

"I'm a boy." Kurapika had a hint of anger.

Then you could hear the flush of water from the bathroom and Gon walked out refreshed.

"There's a shower and a bath!" Gon patter his hair with a hand held towel.

"I'll take one then." Kagero walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

_They can't know yet. They would treat me differently; I don't want their opinions to change._ Kagero sighed and took her clothing off; she took her wig off and out it aside. She turned on the shower head and washed her hair. It was quite long actually, it was almost down to her knees. After washing her hair she put it up in a clip she found lying in the bathroom. There was actually everything you would need there, shampoo, conditioner, soap, toothpaste and toothbrushes, and a hair brush. After the tub was filled Kagero finally had the chance to be at peace with herself.

"Hot hot hot." She slumped into the tub after the she got used to the heat.

_What a day, what a day. I guess you couldn't expect anything else from the hunter exam. I wonder what father is up to right now… Heh, he's probably watching some anime or something. _Kagero smiled._ I am having fun; I even made my first friends! They're really nice. _To Kagero it seemed as if she was talking to her father. Even with her harsh childhood her father was tough on her. But he was there for her.

Kagero started feeling light headed and got out of the tub, she had heatstroke before and it wasn't pretty. She got dressed and wrapped her bandages around her upper body. Taking her hair out of the clip she let it fall and brushed it thoroughly. Her hair no longer had knots or kinks and she tucked into her clean wig. After brushing her teeth and washing her face she waltzed out of the bathroom hapilly.

Everyone was already asleep. There was no room on the couches or chairs. Walking around the room she sat in the corner of the room, sat down and slumped against the wall. The effects from the bath got to her and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Killua woke up with a pillow to the face and threw it at Gon, who somehow threw it back in his sleep. Predictably a pillow fight broke out. And Tonpa, the little jerk, decided to bully Leorio with his stanky feet. Kurapika woke up to the racket.

Kagero however, was still soundly sleeping in a corner of the room balled up. Kurapika put a blanket on her and Killua poked her face getting her to move and pull the blanket up. Gon pulled Killua away to watch television. They let her sleep until the last half an hour before they could leave.

The door opened and with that the adventure continues!

* * *

**Sorry that the last part of the chappie was filler, but I'm getting to the good stuff soon!**


End file.
